GuK Military I: The New Ooarai Republic
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: [Officially done!] A radical change of the original "GuK Documentary"! This time, this encyclopedia will focus on one faction at a time, starting with NOR! Our New Ooarai girls will be featured, with each chapter focusing on at least one type of unit! [Rated T for...teen stuff and tanks. Actas owns GuP. I own only my ideas.]
1. Overview of NOR

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**So, I am frequently trying to find out how to improve my writing. Apparently, I am suffering from a writer's block after my latest chapter of "Girls und Krieg." While waiting, I thought over my GuK Documentary...and I realize that it is a little hard to read.**

**So, this is the result: a series where each chapter is literally a profile of almost each vehicle and unit! Most chapters will focus on one unit at a time, depending on the situation.**

**In other words, it should be an easier-to-read encyclopedia of my Senshazon military units.**

**NOTE: I am going to keep the "GuK Documentary," just in case. This one is meant to expand upon the military vehicles.  
**

* * *

**UPDATE: this documentary is officially out-dated. It only applies to the (unfortunately) hastily finished story "Girls und Krieg."**

**The information here does NOT apply to "Girls Chaos Rise."**

* * *

**GuK Military I: The New Ooarai Republic**

**Overview**

Alright, so I want to say this...thank you for all your support for the "Girls und Krieg" story! I appreciate it being a success, with at least 40 reviews, 14 favs, and 20 follows. So, this series is going to be an easier-to-read version of the "GuK Documentary: The World of Alterra, Featuring the Senshazonia."

How easy?

As stated above, I will focus on most units by chapter. That way, you all can go back and check each tank and other unit more easily. Instead of having to scroll down to find them, I decide to separate most by chapter. Hence, **some chapters will be longer than others**.

Plus, each "arc" will be preceded by an introduction.

* * *

**"Hello!" Miho said, then hiccuped, surprised at herself. "I am here to introduce you this section, which is technically a literary display of all of the vehicles of NOR. SeekerMeeker will also see if he can squeeze in some flash fiction stories, featuring each one. If not, then this is meant to be an 'info dump' without making the actual stories (Girls und Krieg series) sound too expository.**

**"In the meantime, enjoy and panzer vor!"**

* * *

**New Ooarai Republic**

The New Ooarai Republic is a Senshazon state, and the first heroic faction introduced in "Girls und Krieg." It is based on the **Ooarai Girls' Academy**, but the faction now consists of a wide variety of girls, from original inhabitants to girls from various Senshazon states. It is usually better known as NOR, and its inhabitants are the Norans.

Norans are distinct from most Senshazons in being more "fantasy-esque" in terms of dress. This is partially due to the unusually high access to magic, and partially due to NOR having the highest number of Virago, at 37.

**Virago**

The Virago are our GuP girls, but now transformed into a special, overpowered race of amazons known as Senshazons. Within the Senshazon societies, the Virago rule supreme, because they are much like the "hive queens," in that the entire societies center around them. Although they are inherently superior to most humanoids, Senshazons easily deteriorate without the presence of the Virago. A large Senshazon state (at least 1 million) must have at least three Virago, in order to function as a society.

NOR is unique in having the most Virago, at 37! This renders NOR quite safe to live in for the Senshazons. Plus, this means that the Norans do not need to worry about creating the "Virago substitutes," which are devices that store Virago energy. Most of these are power orbs, which channel the energy of the Virago, thus emitting energy waves that keep the Senshazons from losing themselves.

**Culture and Society**

Culturally, NOR has a wide variety of cultures. In general, NOR has national elements from nations represented in GuP (such as the UK and the US), and nations not represented (such as Israel and South Korea). Hence, NOR is the most culturally diverse of all Senshazon states!

Like most, NOR has the best of most nations represented. As a result, it is no longer the average nation (which Miho actually intended), but is now one of the upper-class Senshazon states, in terms of economy, politics, and even cultural influence. This was why when the Unity Tower fell, many girls from other factions were in NOR, and they contributed greatly to the Norans' already rich gene pool.

However, NOR has some key cultural norms from:

-UK

-USA

-Italy

-Russia

-Germany

-Japan

-Finland

-China

-France

-Israel

-India

-South Korea

-Spain

-Ukraine

-Denmark

-Poland

-Indonesia

-South Korea

-Brazil

-South Africa

**Military**

The Noran military is one of the most battle-trained armed forces in the world. Even before the Fall of the Unity Tower, NOR had been involved in several major wars. It is notable for going from having one of the worst tank lines, to having one of the very best.

NOR is notable in relying on both obviously futuristic high-tech weapons and outright magical elements. From the Iron Dome (of Israeli fame) to the Magical Girl Warriors, NOR is famous for having one of the most diverse types of military units ever. This grants NOR an incredible amount of flexibility in battle. Indeed, this is one of the reasons for NOR getting involved in numerous battles; it is that much of a threat.

However, NOR is distinct in lacking certain unit types. **It has no towed artillery or any pure mortar carrier.**

* * *

**So, this is just an overview of NOR.**

**Next few chapters will focus on the Virago tanks, unique to NOR!**


	2. Virago Tanks I: Crucigon

**Virago Tanks I: Crucigon**

**TANKS**

One key trait of Senshazon states is the high reliance on tanks. Of course, the Senshazons are formerly based on those who practiced Senshadou, hence the name. However, Senshazons now utilize tanks based on modern-day ones. Unlike them, however, they are more advanced and have key differences:

1) All tanks are inherently bigger, stronger, and better than their modern Earth counterparts. Usually, they are about 1 m longer, wider, and higher.

2) All tanks can self-repair, with compartments for tools and even AI. They even heal the crew within!

3) All tanks can double as recovery AND engineering vehicles, and can attack aircraft. Hence, these categories-the armored recovery vehicle, the engineering vehicle, and the anti-aircraft vehicle-do not exist.

4) All tanks can drive at least twice as fast as modern-day tanks, and can even partially jump!

5) All tanks have the "carbon lining" that kept the crew safe in Senshadou. The only difference is that this same lining now has much better protection capabilities.

6) All tanks have the magical perk that expands the interior of the tank, without expanding the exterior!

7) The above perks all apply to most, if not all, of other vehicles in NOR.

* * *

**Virago Tanks**

NOR, however, is unique in having Virago tanks. In all other factions, the Virago simply ride on a tank of choice, and enchant it for their own use! However, perhaps due to the huge number of Virago, NOR now has created some special tanks that only the Virago can man. In return, the Virago of NOR cannot transform any other tank into their own enchanted version.

The mascot of the Virago tanks is the Crucigon:

**Crucigon**

Crew: 5

Weight: 85 t

Hull length: 13.5 m

Width: 8.4 m

Height: 6.4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The Crucigon is the mascot of NOR. It is the tank of the Anglerfish Team. It looks nothing like the Panzer IV. Ausf.H. The only connection is the use of armored skirts, in order to remind the girls of their link with the old tank (although they are a good source of protection). It is bluntly based on the Crucio siege tank of Starcraft II; yes, I am a fan of Starcraft series.

(See chapter 2 of "Girls und Krieg" for a fuller description, but it is the older description if you're curious. The Crucigon is still essentially the same, but imagine it as "Crucio siege tank" but more "feminine.")

Since its initial introduction, the Crucigon has been upgraded. It went from 80 t to 85 t, but a series of dramatic improvements in its mobility (from advanced anti-gravity inducers to self-regenerating and self-repairing tracks) gives the Crucigon tank the speed and mobility of a 40-t tank. It still has four tracks and four wheels, with the wheels becoming tracks if necessary. This is its mobile mode. In this form, it now has **three 175-mm railgun-cannons**, with the colossal turret serving to resist the recoil with ease. Miho and Yukari are the main loaders, even though the tank has an autoloader.

In its artillery mode, the wheels transform into legs and feet, keeping the tank stabilized. The four tracks become sort of like legs, but not quite. Above all, its guns fuse together into a **single 360-mm magic-plasma railgun**! Even crazier, this form could somewhat move, but more likely to use jet boosters to jump from one place to another. The siege cannon can even emit a powerful form of laser-like blast!

Within, the Crucigon has a wide variety of amenities and tools, which would make most military leaders jealous. It can create UGVs and other robots within. But most significantly, this tank can now create mini-mechs!

(Yes, this one is a shout-out to Overwatch, especially DVa. Yes...I am a fan of Blizzard stuff.)

Crew

-**Miho Nishizumi:** the commander-in-chief, of both her team and the entire forces of her homeland; she was in charge of the main viewscreen, which showed her the surroundings of both her tank and her force's locations, and hence the main battle management system. It also showed her who was who, both in and out of combat. She also controlled the tank's main safety and "healthcare" systems, as well as a single weapons system: a multi-purpose railgun station, the only weapons station onboard with a railgun small enough to be used. She also controlled the tank's UGV construction module, which allowed the tank to create at least one Unmanned Ground Vehicle, which varied in designs. Mostly, however, the UGVs were based on the** RoBattle, the Guardium, and the AvantGuard UGVs of Israel**, except more advanced, better armored, and especially better armed for combat. She is the very first in NOR to man the Tokki mech, the mech of NOR.

(Based on DVa of Overwatch.)

Inside, Miho and her teammates wore at least a special tiara-shaped headgear, which displayed information much like helmet-mounted displays; hers was a simple golden tiara with white wings and magenta flower ornaments. Her own headgear also had a pair of giant headphones, which had blue-and-gold butterfly wings sprouting out of them. Thus, Miho unintentionally stood out, as she was the only one in her team to wear two "wings" on her head; many civilians affably nicknamed her the "**Four-Winged Angel**" as a result (which embarrassed her). Saori, Hana, and Mako all wore headgear that looked like tiaras, themed after an actual tiara, flowers, and sweets respectively. Yukari was the only one who wore an actual helmet. Interestingly, this type of technology could not be replicated; any attempt to reverse engineer it fails miserably.

-**Saori Takebe**: the communications manager of her team, she is the "main" drone operator. She is in control of the PA systems, since she is the PR manager of NOR.

-**Hana Isuzu**: the gunner, she is the official President of NOR. She is the only one with a direct link to the Lotus Office, which is the main governmental body structure in the entire state.

-**Yukari Akiyama**: the loader of the main guns, she is the main espionage member. She is the Vice President of her state, so her interface has connections to Hana's.

-**Mako Reizei**: the driver, she is famous as she is the only one smart enough to deal with the Crucigon's bizarre mechanics (even she admits that it's a little difficult to deal with). Her mech is designed to shoot without her help (yes, she is sleepy).

* * *

**Shout-out to commanderstarscream123 for revision!**


	3. Virago Tanks II: The First Four

**Virago Tanks II: The First Four**

**First Four Virago Tanks**

The Turtle, Duck, Hippo, and Rabbit Teams all have their own tanks:

**New Hetzer Tank**

Crew: 3

Weight: 50 t

Hull Length: 9.7 m

Width: 4.5 m

Height: 3.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 225 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The **Turtle Team** pilots this odd tank. It looks somewhat like the **T-14 Armata of Russia**. However, its turret is wider, with special armor plates that give it a tortoiseshell-like appearance (looking more like the **T-90MS Tagil of Russia**), which fits the team's animal motif well. It wields a **195-mm gun**. It retains its ability to retract its gun and become a literal shell that can deflect most missiles and bombs with ease!

The Turtle Team is generally the "vice President" of the Anglerfish Team. If the Anglerfish Team cannot lead the NOR for some reason, they take charge. They are well-known for their team dynamics.

-Anzu Kadotani: the commander, she is infamous for her love of sweet potato chips. She is the one in charge of her tank's drone system.

-Momo Kawashima: despite officially a gunner, she is more in charge of her tank's secondary weapons systems and the autoloader.

-Yuzu Koyama: the driver

**Volleystriker Tank**

Crew: 4

Weight: 45 t

Hull Length: 8 m

Width: 4.8 m

Height: 3.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The **Duck Team**'s new tank looks like the **PL-01 of Poland**. However, it wields a single **175-mm gun** and t**wo smaller 90-mm autocannons**. It has a special catapult system, which allows the teammate within to jump into a special location with ease, in order to better spy on the surroundings. Being based on a stealth tank, it is hard to detect; in fact, it has a notorious ability to spy on enemies with ease! Contrary to popular opinions, even among the Norans, the tank is not the fastest, but the crew is famous for pushing it to the extremes with ease.

Outside of combat, the Duck Team likes to run gyms and other exercise programs. They are quite infamous, for their training regimes are incredibly hard, even by Senshazon standards! This also explains why they are so strong...

-Noriko Isobe: the commander, she is famous for being incredibly athletic. Despite her boyish, small appearance, she leads her team with brilliant maneuvers.

-Taeko Kondou: the drone operator, she also operates the radar and reconnaissance systems of her tank.

-Shinobu Kawanishi: the driver, she is great at pushing her tank the extremes of mobility, movement, and impossible maneuvers.

-Akebi Sasaki: the gunner, her aims have gained some fame. Well, she is more famous for her appearance.

**Tuskscatter Tank**

Crew: 4

Weight: 62 t

Hull Length: 9.87 m

Width: 5.48 m

Height: 4.4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The **Hippo Team**'s new tank looks more like the **Panzerhaubitze 2000 of Germany**, rather than an actual tank. However, it has real tank armor, with a rather low profile to minimize detection from enemy fire. It has **two 265-mm guns**, hence its name.

Outside of combat, they like to lead history lessons. Most Senshazons are fascinated with Human history back on Earth, so this helps. Unfortunately, they like to ramble a little too much.

-Erwin: the co-commander and drone operator, she likes European history.

-Caesar: the co-commander and loader, she likes Roman and Mediterranean history.

-Saemonza: the gunner, she likes Sengoku Period and some East Asian history.

-Oryou: the driver, she likes the Bakumatsu Period and modern Japanese history.

**Usamega Tank**

Crew: 6

Weight: 88 t

Hull Length: 12.16 m

Width: 8.6 m

Height: 8.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 165 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

The **Rabbit Team**'s new tank is a monster. It is actually overall bigger than the Crucigon! It looks like the **2S35 Koalitsiya-SV of Russia**. However, it has **FOUR 300-mm guns**!

Outside of combat, the team is famous for hosting movies, especially historical battle ones. Many Senshazons like to talk with them, because of their youthful appearance and nature. Despite that, they respect them as they are Virago.

-Azusa Sawa: the commander, she is noted for her similarities with Miho.

-Ayumi Yamagou: the gunner and co-loader

-Saki Maruyama: one of the drone operators and a co-loader, she is noted for her quietness.

-Karina Sakaguchi: the driver

-Yuuki Utsugi: the other drone operator, she is noted for expert use of communications-jamming drones.

-Aya Oono: the co-loader and another drone operator, she is noted for attracting men.


	4. Virago Tanks III: The Last Four

**Virago Tanks III: The Last Four**

**Last Four Virago Tanks**

The Mallard, Anteater, Leopon, and Shark Teams all have their own tanks:

**Eyewatcher Tank**

Crew: 3 + 12 (this means that there is a crew of 3, and can carry up to 12 soldiers)

Weight: 63 t

Hull Length: 7.88 m

Width: 4.71 m

Height: 3.92 m

Maximum Road Speed: 175 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The **Mallard Team** decides to go for a brand-new tank, based on the **Leclerc Terminateur of France**. It wields **twin 175-mm guns**, and it has an incredible amount of armor. In fact, it is now designed to house up to 12 soldiers, specifically the Public Morals Guardians, those who align with the Mallard Team's ideal view of society.

Outside of combat, they like to patrol the streets, attempting to "maintain public order." In reality, they are really trying to conform society, but to no avail. They do have their own loyal club, which is dedicated to "social conformism."

-Midoriko Sono (Sodoko): the commander, she is the main advisor of the Public Morals Committee.

-Moyoko Gotou (Gomoyo): the driver, she is the one who pacifies the potential conflicts between Sodoko and her "rivals" (those who disagree with her views).

-Nozomi Konparu (Pazomi): the gunner, she likes to go out to watch movies with younger Senshazons.

**Chopgamer Tank**

Crew: 3

Weight: 61 t

Hull Length: 8.5 m

Width: 4.6 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The **Anteater Team** decides to pilot a tank based on the **Type 10 of Japan**. However, it sports a single 300-mm gun! It also has a variety of ultra-advanced systems, really because the girls want to play their video games...

-Nekonya (Nekota): the commander and drone operator, she likes to wear cat-ear headphones.

-Momoga: the driver, she likes to wear a peach-shaped eyepatch on her right eye.

-Piyotan: the gunner and loader, she usually associates with her team.

**Repaileo Tank**

Crew: 4

Weight: 75 t

Hull Length: 10.7 m

Width: 7 m

Height: 6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 125 km/h

The **Leopon Team** has invented a brand-new tank, based on the **Leopard 2 of Germany**. However, this monster has an insane road speed, and sports an incredible **300-mm gun** and a **165-mm gun** on top of the other! The team decided to add a highly advanced autoloader to help.

Outside of combat, they are mechanics, for obvious reasons. They also love to increase the speed of the Noran vehicles, in order to see how fast they can go. Sometimes, it works and sometimes...yeah.

-Satoko Nakajima: the commander

-Hoshino: the gunner

-Suzuki: the loader

-Tsuchiya: the driver

**Landsair Tank**

Crew: 5

Weight: 75 t

Hull Length: 10.33 m

Width: 5.52 m

Height: 5.99 m

Maximum Road Speed: 175 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 125 km/h

The **Shark Team** has gone for perhaps the strangest design of all Virago tanks. It is based on the **Challenger 2 of UK**, but it has **two main turrets**, with the smaller on top of the larger. It wields a **155-mm gun** and a **125-mm gun** on the smaller turret, while it wields **twin 165-mm guns** and a **single 175-mm gun** on the main turret!

-Ogin: the commander

-Rum: the driver

-Murakami: the gunner and loader for the bigger turret

-Flint: the drone operator

-Cutlass: the gunner and loader for the smaller, upper turret


	5. Main Battle Tanks I: Raio Mk3

**Originally, this is supposed to explore the infantry first. However, I decide that since this is a GuP fanfic, why not focus on the tanks?**

* * *

**Main Battle Tanks I: Overview and Raio Mk.3**

MAIN BATTLE TANKS

Known as a battle tank or universal tank, the main battle tank (MBT) is the dominant type of tank in the world today. It is a tank that fills the armor-protected direct fire and maneuver role of many modern armies, especially arising out of the "Universal Tank" concept during WWII. It has the firepower of a super-heavy tank, the armor protection of a heavy tank, and the mobility of a light tank. It is essentially a drastic upgrade of the medium tank model of WWII. Like modern armies, these tanks usually operate in groups, working with other military vehicles.

Senshazon tanks, however, are quite different from the Human versions in many ways:

1 ) The main armament of an average Senshazon main battle tank is a 155-mm gun, which is a howitzer by Earth standards.

2 ) A main battle tank usually has a **four-tier protection system**: an Active Protection System, a reactive armor, an actual armor set (the typical tank armor), and the "carbon lining" armor (which is solely designed to protect the crew). The armor set is usually composite, with various types of bio-steel (self-repairing steel), aluminum, titanium, carbon fibers, ceramics, and even gems such as diamonds! This varies by state, type of vehicle, and even personal preference.

3 ) A main battle tank usually carries **at least one assault machine gun**, which looks more like an over-sized Gatling gun, such as the GAU-8 Avenger used by the A-10 Thunderbolt II. Some tanks also carry smaller guns.

(This one is bluntly based on the assault guns of God Eater series.)

4 ) A main battle tank, being a tank, moves continuous tracks, which are magically enchanted and is enhanced by superb engines and other systems, allowing the tank to move 3X times as fast on roads, and 2X as fast off-road. It can even jump, although only for about 1 m up!

5 ) A main battle tank has no problem with fuel or other logistical issues that plague Human tanks. For example, the interior is at least four times that of a Human tank, allowing for sustained combat! Some crewmates have lived for days without even going out!

6 ) A main battle tank has both internal and external storage space. However, the Senshazon version uses magic to expand the interior, allowing for an even greater level of independence of logistics, and can accommodate extra equipment.

7 ) A main battle tank has a magical aura, which enhances the combat capacity of the infantry it accompanies.

Keep in mind that Senshazon vehicles, including tanks, are magically enchanted, and are equipped with ultra-advanced systems that essentially are semi-magical. This means that most problems that plague Human vehicles, such as low working range, do not exist, making them even more reliable.

Like other Senshazons, Norans revere their tanks, almost to a sacred level. With the adoption of the native magic in Sulubi, Norans discover that their tanks now have developed unusual magic qualities. For one thing, all have lost their original abilities, with exceptions since chapter 6 of "Girls und Krieg."

**NOTE: These tanks and other vehicles are classified based on their numbers:**

**-Very common: over 100,000**

**-Common: 50,000-100,000**

**-Average: 1,000-50,000**

**-Rare: 100-1,000**

**-Very rare: fewer than 100**

NOR has ten types of main battle tanks, one of the highest in Senshazonia. The first one is below:

* * *

**Raio Mk.3**

Origin: **Osorio of Brazil**

Crew: 4

Weight: 45.7 t

Length (gun forward): 12.1 m

Hull Length: 8.13 m

Width: 4.2 m

Height: 3.37 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

**Overview**

The Raio Mk.3 is the latest variation of the Raio, which is the Noran version of the Osorio. It is designed to be the "jack-of-all-trade" tank, as it is not too strong, not too weak, and other attributes. However, it is quite cheap and easy to fix; hence, it is highly regarded. Indeed, it is famous for being able to take down larger, stronger tanks.

**Armor and Appearance**

It is obviously an average tank, with a semi-futuristic appearance, good armor protection, and a large size. Generally, the Raio Mk.3 looks like a sleeker, more futuristic version of the Osorio, with plates that allow for some stealth potential! However, its overall protection is technically below-average now; this is to keep costs low. Despite that, it is still popular, as it is both cheap and easy to maintain.

Its best form of defense is its composite armor. It has bio-steel and various forms of aluminum, titanium, carbon fibers, and ceramics. It even has diamond and other gems for extra defense! However, the Raio Mk.3's composite armor has extra bio-steel and other cheap but strong materials, in order to save costs but to still provide protection. Its other forms of protection are designed to be cheap but able to weaken the missiles and other attacks, in order to minimize damage to the composite armor.

**Weapons**

The Raio Mk.3 has a single 155-mm gun, which is typical. In order to save costs further, the gun can only fire 155-mm shells and certain rockets and missiles designed for a 155-mm gun. It is manually loaded.

Secondary armament consists of **two 30-mm assault machine guns**. One of them is mounted coaxially, while another is placed on top of the roof. The coaxial one can be downgraded to smaller guns, while the one on top can be upgraded into even bigger guns, such as a 60-mm assault machine gun! It is the Raio Mk.3 that defined the "average" secondary armament!

"We simply overdid it," Miho commented nervously. "We added two over-sized assault machine guns to a tank."

(The assault machine guns are based on the GAU-8 Avenger and the God Arc assault guns of God Eater series.)

**Other Traits**

It is a very common tank. It has a typical crew of four: a commander, a gunner, a loader, and a driver. It is clearly intended to be a very average tank. However, perhaps because of that, it has managed to defeat bigger, better-designed tanks, as other crewmates let their guards down!

* * *

**Shout-out to commanderstarscream123 for some checks.**


	6. Main Battle Tanks II: Hashashin Mk2

**Main Battle Tanks II: Hashashin**

The next one is this:

**Hashashin Mk.2**

Origin: **Karrar of Iran**

Crew: 3

Weight: 48 t

Length (gun forward): 11.5 m

Hull Length: 7.8 m

Width: 4.5 m

Height: 3.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 280 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

**Overview**

The Hashashin Mk.2 is one of the fastest of all Noran main battle tanks, especially on roads. In combat, it is mostly used in rapid hit-and-run tactics. Since it is based on the T-90 and T-72 models, it is highly regarded by Pravdan-Norans, those from Pravda who now are assimilated into the Noran society.

**Armor and Appearance**

Despite the Iran's objections, the original Karrar clearly has designs based on that of Russian tanks, with some Russian help. Hence, the Hashashin Mk.2 looks like a much more futuristic version of the Karrar, with special plates that provided much stealth from enemy detection. In a way, it is like a Karrar tank designed with the surface appearance of a PL-01 stealth tank!

Although it has the typical four-tier protection system, the Hashashin Mk.2 relies on its special reactive armor kit, known as the Mirage explosive armor. The Mirage, endemic to this tank, is unique that if hit, the plates emit strange rays of light, which distort the surroundings' appearance, making the Hashashin harder to detect!

**Weapons**

The Hashashin Mk.2 has a single 155-mm gun, which is typical. It is designed to fire various anti-tank and anti-aircraft guided missiles. It has an autoloader.

Secondary armament consists of a remotely-controlled weapon station, armed with a 36-mm assault machine gun, and another remotely-controlled station with a sniper rifle.

**Other Traits**

It is a rare tank, with fewer than a thousand (in fact, the latest estimate is about 800). It is there more because it is popular among the Pravdan-Norans, rather than for its capability in combat. However, it served its purpose well, and it mostly functions as a "sniper tank."


	7. Main Battle Tanks III: Merkava Tanks

**Main Battle Tanks III: Merkava Tanks**

This chapter features both Merkava variants. They are the only main battle tanks in NOR that can carry soldiers:

**Merkava Arukah Mk.3**

Origin: **Merkava Mk.4 Barak of Israel**

Crew: 4 + 12

Weight: 65.5 t

Length (gun forward): 11.5 m

Hull Length: 8.8 m

Width: 4.82 m

Height: 3.96 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

**Overview**

The Merkava Arukah ("restoration") Mk.3, as its name implies, has undergone some dramatic upgrades, especially from the older Merkava Mk.4 Lev Ruach models. Better known as the "Lesser Merkava," this tank is equipped with a variety of ultra-advanced systems, ranging from purely scientific (advanced AI capability) to some outright magical (elemental spellcasting system).

**Armor and Appearance**

The original Merkava tanks were already hard to kill. They are distinct for their rather odd appearance, which is inspired by tank destroyer models. Unlike most tanks, the engine is in the front, which protects the crew. The turret also has a very sloped design. Hence, the Merkava Arukah Mk.3 is an obvious improvement on these. It has an even sleeker design than the original Merkava, to the point that many Norans affably call it the "alien tank."

Unlike most tanks, this tank has a **five-tier protection system**. It has carbon lining to protect the crew, and has modular armor, so that it can be reconfigured for specific threats. It has reactive armor kits, which are virtually invisible to the naked eye; in fact, they also provide stealth capabilities. However, it is very famous for its Hyper Trophy APS and and the elemental spellcasting system. The Hyper Trophy is a dramatic improvement of the famous Trophy Active Protection System, which detects and intercepts rockets and missiles with a shotgun-like blast; the Hyper Trophy, however, can deflect even bullets! The elemental spellcasting system is both defensive and offensive; it can create a semi-circular force field and even fire homing missiles of energy that intercept or even attack targets!

**Weapons**

The Merkava Arukah Mk.3 is fitted with a 155-mm smoothbore gun, but it is equipped with some magnetic rails, which improve the speed and distance of the missiles! It is designed to fire various anti-tank and anti-aircraft guided missiles. A loader selects the ammunition type semi-automatically.

Secondary armament includes coaxial 30-mm and 21-mm assault machine guns. There is another 36-mm assault machine gun, mounted on top of the roof. Furthermore, the tank is fitted with an internally operated 125-mm gun-mortar!

**Other Traits**

It is one of the most common tanks, classified as a common tank. It can comfortably carry up to 12 soldiers or people, unloading them from the rear exit. Although it has an advanced battlefield management system and other advanced systems (like other tanks), the Merkava variants are distinct in having a helmet-mounted display, which is more typical of fighter plane pilots! The helmets allow the crew to see what happens outside, without even going out!

**Merkava Gibor Ruach Mk.3**

Origin: **Merkava Mk.4 Barak of Israel**

Crew: 4 + 4

Weight: 66.5 t

Length (gun forward): 12.5 m

Hull Length: 8.8 m

Width: 4.82 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

**Overview**

The Merkava Gibor Ruach ("Mighty Wind") Mk.3 is called the "Greater Merkava." Unlike the previous Merkava, this one can only carry up to four soldiers. In return, it is the very first Noran tank to wield an actual railgun, and the only main battle tank of NOR to wield one! Its 175-mm railgun can strike targets at over 50 miles away, thus allowing it to double as an artillery, or an SPG (Self-Propelled Gun). Combined with its troop carrying capacity, it is also considered overpowered.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Merkava Gibor Ruach Mk.3 is essentially the same as the Merkava Arukah Mk.3, except that the turret is a little bigger, in order to accommodate a railgun. It has all of the same systems as the Merkava Arukah Mk.3.

**Weapons**

The Merkava Gibor Ruach Mk.3 is fitted with a 175-mm railgun, which is designed to fire all shells and missiles that the Merkava Arukah Mk.3 can. However, it also can fire the David's Sling railgun missile, an infamous missile that has hit its target about 98% of the same! A loader selects the ammunition type semi-automatically.

Secondary armament is also different. It has a coaxial 30-mm assault machine gun, but it replaces the other coaxial machine gun with a 90-mm semi-autocannon. It has a 36-mm assault machine gun, mounted on top of the turret. Furthermore, the tank is fitted with an internally operated mage-mortar, which fires homing blasts of energy!

**Other Traits**

There are an average number of these tanks. It has the same helmet-mounted display system as that of the other Merkava. It is considered to be overpowered, which is why it is beloved.


	8. Main Battle Tanks IV: Xabra Mk3

**Main Battle Tanks IV: Xabra Mk.3**

**Xabra Mk.3**

Origin: **Sabra Mk.3 of Israel**

Crew: 4

Weight: 62 t

Length (gun forward): 11.4 m

Hull Length: 9.26 m

Width: 4.63 m

Height: 4.05 m

Maximum Road Speed: 168 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

**Overview**

The Xabra Mk.3 is an upgrade after upgrade and upgrade of an older tank model. Hence, it is quite easy to fix, and still remains as it has very strong protection potential, compared to Raio. In combat, it is mostly used as a vanguard unit, taking in much of the damage with its strong armor.

**Armor and Appearance**

Like the original Sabra Mk.3, the Xabra Mk.3 is technically an up-armored Sabra with features of the Merkava tanks. This latest variation does not incorporate endemic technologies; instead, it incorporates the armor technology, cannon, some defense systems, and tracks from the Merkava Arukah Mk.3. It does not have the elemental spellcasting system, but it does have the Hyper Trophy APS.

Although it has the typical four-tier protection system, the Xabra Mk.3 relies mostly on its composite armor, which is modular and heavily composed of diamonds and other ultra-strong but cheap materials.

**Weapons**

The Xabra Mk.3 wields the same 155-mm gun as the Merkava Arukah Mk.3. Hence, the gun has some magnetic rails and is capable of firing all missiles that the Merkava Arukah Mk.3 can.

Secondary armament consists of a coaxial 30-mm assault machine gun, and two 15.5-mm machine guns on top of the turret. It also is equipped with a 125-mm mortar.

**Other Traits**

It is a very common tank. It is designed to be cheap but useful as a vanguard unit. Sure, it is not very effective at certain advanced weapons, but it serves its purpose well.


	9. Main Battle Tanks V: K4 Black Tiger

**Main Battle Tanks V: K4 Black Tiger**

**K4 Black Tiger**

Origin:** K2 Black Panther of South Korea**

Crew: 3

Weight: 55.5 t

Length (gun forward): 12.5 m

Hull Length: 8.6 m

Width: 4.7 m

Height: 3.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

**Overview**

The K4 Black Tiger is a titanic improvement of the K3 Zainichi, which is a Senshazon version of the K2 Black Panther. It is one of the most advanced tanks ever, with three key features: an ultra-advanced drone construction system (allowing it to create multiple drones for combat, even in the battlefield), a force field generator, and a jump booster system (allowing it to jump over cliffs). Unfortunately, all these features render the Black Tiger the most expensive of all Noran main battle tanks.

**Armor and Appearance**

The K4 Black Tiger is unmistakable, as it has a very futuristic design, with clean sleets that render it more like a future tank, rather than an upgrade of a modern Earth model. It has a five-tier protection system:

-Carbon lining

-Modular composite armor of undisclosed type (only the Virago know)

-Explosive Reactive Armor blocks

-Undisclosed APS

-Special drone construction system, force field generator, and jump booster system

In addition to the above, the Black Tiger also has a spellcasting system, distinct from that used on the Merkava tanks. It is more offensive in design, as it channels the energy into the tank gun, and even its secondary armaments.

**Weapons**

The Black Tiger is armed with a 155-mm gun that is improved with some magnetic rails. It has an autoloader. It can fire all standard Noran tank rounds, rockets, and missiles. It is also designed to fire the NSTAM (Noran Smart Top-Attack Munition) rounds, which are smart target-activated, fire-and-forget projectiles.

Secondary armament consists of a coaxial 30-mm assault machine gun, and two 36-mm machine guns on top of the turret.

**Other Traits**

There are about an average number of these tanks, despite the cost. Although most tanks have a drone system, the Black Tiger's can replicate drones within the tank, and utilize them en masse.


	10. Main Battle Tanks VI: Oplot-Z

**Main Battle Tanks VI: Oplot-Z**

**Oplot-Z**

Origin:** Oplot-M of Ukraine**

Crew: 3

Weight: 51 t

Length (gun forward): 12.02 m

Hull Length: 8.7 m

Width: 5.17 m

Height: 3.28 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

**Overview**

The Oplot-Z is a dramatic upgrade of the Oplot-X, which is based on the Oplot-M. With cutting-edge technology and some magic, this tank can push its turret down, in order to reduce its height by almost half (from 3.28 m to 1.78 m). Its gun also can point up at almost 90 degrees, something virtually impossible for other tanks. Hence, this tank serves mostly as anti-aircraft and ambush tank, and since it is based on a Russian tank, it is heavily favored by Pravdan-Norans.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Oplot-Z looks remarkably like the Oplot-M, except bigger and with a sleeker surface body. It has the typical four-tier protection system, but has at least three types of APS, which is odd for a tank.

**Weapons**

The Oplot-Z wields a 155-mm fully-stabilized smoothbore gun, fitted with an autoloader. However, the gun is specially designed to fire extra far, hence the longer gun.

Secondary armament consists of a coaxial 15.7-mm assault machine gun, and a 30-mm assault machine gun on top of the turret.

**Other Traits**

There are about an average number of these tanks. It is mostly designed as an ambush tank, using its profile-lowering ability to attack enemies.


	11. Main Battle Tanks VII: Togra Mk4

**Main Battle Tanks VII: Togra Mk.4**

**Togra Mk.4**

Origin:Mixture of **Type 10 of Japan **and **T-14 Armata of Russia**

Crew: 3

Weight: 48 t

Length (gun forward): 12.8 m

Hull Length: 8.1 m

Width: 4.5 m

Height: 3.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 245 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

**Overview**

The Togra Mk.4 is virtually different from its former Togra model. It is still a mixture of a variety of tanks, especially the Type 10 and the T-14 Armata. It looks like the former, but it has an interior armored chamber like the latter. It is also very expensive, with a variety of ultra-advanced features, especially due to its stealth system and drone construction system. In fact, it is the only Noran tank solely designed for girls with "disabilities" or "odd traits," which hinder their ability to use other tanks. Much like the K4 Black Tiger, however, its ultra-advanced systems make this tank very expensive. Due to its Japanese link, the Chihanese-Norans, those from Chihatan, like to use this.

**Armor and Appearance**

Outwardly, the Togra looks much like the Type 10, except bigger with a sleeker appearance. It also has a five-tier protection system, with carbon lining, composite armor, explosive reactive armor, APS, and especially three fifth-tier systems: an elemental spellcasting system, a drone construction system, and a force field generator. Thus, its protection is incredibly strong and advanced, like other tanks with a five-tier protection system.

The special drone construction system allows the tank to create drones even in the middle of battle. It can create a force field drone, a repair drone, or even an active hunter-killer drone.

**Weapons**

The Togra Mk.4 is armed with a 155-mm smoothbore gun, except that the gun is equipped with extra armor. It also can vary in length, in order to suit the battlefield needs.

Secondary armament consists of three remotely-controlled weapon stations on top, all of them modular. Normally, the tank wields a variety of weapons, such as the 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine gun, the 15.7-mm or 17.7-mm machine gun, or even a missile launcher.

**Other Traits**

There is an average number of these tanks. It is noted as being the only tank solely designed for those who cannot man other tanks for various reasons. For example, those without arms can man this, because it has a special AI that detects such issues. Hence, it is popular.


	12. Main Battle Tanks VIII: Reapard Mk2

**Main Battle Tanks VIII: Reapard Mk.2**

**Reapard Mk.2**

Origin:Mixture of **Leopard 2 of Germany **and **Challenger 2 of UK**

Crew: 4

Weight: 69 t

Length (gun forward): 14.05 m

Hull Length: 9.33 m

Width: 5 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 228 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 152 km/h

**Overview**

The Reapard is a mixture of various tank designs, especially based on the Leopard 2 and the Challenger 2. However, it is distinct in being specifically designed to be a shock cavalry unit, using its speed and armor to smash into the front lines of battle with ease. Perhaps due to this, it has an above-average engineering and repair potential, so that it can better fix other vehicles even in the midst of combat. It is a popular vehicle among the San Glorian-Norans (Norans who originate from San Gloria) and the Kuroman-Norans (those from Kuromorimine).

**Armor and Appearance**

Outwardly, the Reapard Mk.2 is virtually identical to the original Leopard 2, especially the Leopard 2A7+ model. However, it has an extra-long barrel, like the Challenger 2, and has much more armor than an average main battle tank.

It also has a five-tier protection system, with carbon lining, composite armor, explosive reactive armor, APS, and one fifth-tier system: a drone construction system. However, it has a special type of reactive armor, which seems to expand and "breathe," as if alive! This armor, known as the SLIME (Synthetic Lubrication and Immortality Manifestation Energizer) reactive armor, is endemic to the Reapard Mk.2. It is highly regenerative, and it can rebuild even from heavy fire. Even crazier, the SLIME's regeneration becomes even more effective, if the tank manages to charge into combat!

**Weapons**

The Reapard Mk.2 is armed with a 155-mm smoothbore gun, except that the gun is equipped with extra armor. It cannot lengthen or retract, but it can convert into a literal lance, allowing the tank to charge in like shock cavalry!

Secondary armament consists of a coaxial 15.7-mm machine gun, and two modular weapon stations on top of the roof. A 30-mm assault machine gun and a sniper cannon are common weapons on top.

**Other Traits**

There is an average number of these tanks. It is the only tank clearly designed to charge into the field of battle, as its SLIME armor gets better the more it charges into battle! Plus, the tank has above-average potential when it comes to engineering and recovery. Hence, it is a favorite for those who love to charge in.


	13. Main Battle Tanks IX: Oklo Mk3

**Main Battle Tanks IX: Oklo Mk.3**

**Oklo Mk.3**

Origin:Mixture of **M1 Abrams models of USA **and **Merkava models of Israel**

Crew: 4

Weight: 69 t

Length (gun forward): 12.27 m

Hull Length: 9.12 m

Width: 4.92 m

Height: 3.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

**Overview**

The Oklo is the only main battle tank in NOR with an actual **nuclear reactor** within! Hence, it has the best performance of all main battle tanks, and its speeds show (it has the highest speed possible for both road and off-road speeds for Noran main battle tanks). It looks like various M1 Abrams models (especially the M1A3 and M1 Thumper) and the Merkava Mk4. Barak, but more like the former.

**Armor and Appearance**

Outwardly, the Oklo Mk.3 looks like an up-armored version of the Abrams tank. However, the turret's appearance is more like that of the Merkava Mk.4, but heavily armored. The turret also is a lot bigger than usual for a tank, because the tank accommodates extra protection systems, in order to protect its most dangerous system: a nuclear reactor!

Its nuclear reactor means that it has a variety of systems to keep it safe. The tank has smart helmets (like the Merkava), so that the crew can better check upon the reactor, and have all of the advantages of the Merkava version. It also has unique systems that convert nuclear waste into armor and even shells, in order to improve the tank's own performance. Even better, the reactor apparently boosts magical power. In return, the tank's nuclear reactor is dangerous, so that the Oklo usually stays out of close combat, focusing more on long-range attacks and boosting the morale of other units in the battlefield. Thus, it frequently gets the nickname "Silent Nuker." Being based on the Abrams, it is a very popular tank for Saunderian-Norans.

It also has a five-tier protection system, with carbon lining, composite armor, explosive reactive armor, APS, and **four** fifth-tier systems: a drone construction system, a force field generator, an elemental spellcasting system, and a nuclear conversion system. The last system allows the tank to replenish its depleted uranium composite armor, speeds the process of repairing the reactive armor, and even boosts the efficiency of other APS and systems!

**Weapons**

Being a nuclear reactor tank, the Oklo Mk.3 is armed with a 165-mm smoothbore gun. The Mk.3 version now has magnetic rails, in order to accelerate and improve the firepower!

Secondary armament consists of a coaxial 36-mm assault machine gun, and four modular weapon stations on top of the roof. Popular weapons to mount include: a 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine gun, a sniper cannon, a missile launcher, and even a miniature railgun!

**Other Traits**

There is an average number of these tanks. It is not produced a lot, as the reactor is dangerous, even with safety and magical measures. However, it is a proven and popular design.


	14. Light Tanks I: Tempest

**Light Tanks I: Tempest**

LIGHT TANKS

In the Human world, the main battle tank outcompeted almost all tank categories. However, the light tank is one of the few tank variants to survive, because it is designed for expeditionary forces where main battle tanks cannot help for various reasons (such as being too heavy). In general, the light tank supplements the main battle tanks in many expeditionary roles and situations where the main battle tanks cannot fight. They are also used for reconnaissance and infantry support.

However, the Senshazon light tank is distinct from the main battle tank version in specific ways (of course, there are exceptions):

1 ) A light tank wields a 140-mm gun.

2 ) A light tank has a four-tier protection system, but it is simpler and lighter than that of main battle tanks.

3 ) A light tank has a secondary armament, but not much more.

4 ) A light tank can move 3X as fast on roads and 2X as fast off-road as a Human tank. However, it can jump at least 2 m high, much more than a main battle tank!

5 ) A light tank has all of the other advantages, such as logistics, storage space, and a magical aura that boosts infantry morale.

NOR has four types of light tanks.

**Tempest**

Origin: Temper and Keto light tanks, which are based on various light tank models, such as the **TAM 2IP of Argentina/Israel**

Crew: 4

Weight: 32.5 t

Length (gun forward): 9.73 m

Hull Length: 7.78 m

Width: 4.12 m

Height: 3.42 m

Maximum Road Speed: 225 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 75 km/h

**Overview**

The Tempest is a brand-new design, and replaced both the older Temper and the Keto light tanks (back in the earlier chapters of "Girls und Krieg"). It is revolutionary in NOR: it is the very first light tank in NOR to be completely amphibious! It also has various features, such as a stealth system, a series of reactive armor plates that distort space to a degree, and semi-levitation boosters. In other words, it is one of the most advanced designs.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Tempest remarkably looks like the TAM 2IP, despite having a sleek, semi-futuristic appearance (courtesy of Senshazon engineering). It also makes sense, since an Israeli company built the TAM 2IP, which is why the tureret has a wedge-shaped add-on armor part.

Despite being a light tank, it has a five-tier protection system. The only parts that are not modified are the carbon lining and the light tank armor. Instead, it wields an undisclosed reactive armor kit, a Hyper Trophy APS, an elemental spellcasting system, and even a force field generator. All except the carbon lining and the composite armor are completely like those on main battle tanks!

**Weapons**

It is fitted with a 140-mm smoothbore gun, which is also modified to be able to fire 125-mm shells almost like an autocannon! It is manually loaded.

Secondary armament consists of **two 30-mm assault machine guns**. One of them is mounted coaxially, while another is placed on top of the roof.

**Other Traits**

It is a very common tank, as it is quite easy to make and maintain. Even better, it is equipped with water jets and other systems to allow for easy amphibious movement. Hence, it is extremely popular.


	15. Light Tanks II: Kitten Variants

**Light Tanks II: Kitten Variants**

NOR has two variants of the Kitten: the Kitten Mk.3 and the Tomcat.

**Kitten Mk.3**

Origin: **K21-105 of South Korea/Belgium**

Crew: 3

Weight: 25 t

Length (gun forward): 10 m

Hull Length: 8 m

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

**Overview**

The Kitten Mk.3 is a massive upgrade of the older Kitten models, which are based on the K21-105. Being so cheap, it is designed with ultra-advanced systems, especially having very powerful drones, similar to those used by Virago tanks. This tank is mostly used as infantry and cavalry support, as its rather overpowered drones are integral to repairing and healing others.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Kitten Mk.3 utilizes a simplified form of the four-tier protection system found in most tanks. Composite materials and older defense systems were recycled and extensively used in the overall design, in order to save weight and cost. Despite that, it is quite a good design.

**Weapons**

It is fitted with a 140-mm rifled, low-recoil gun, with a special autoloader system. It can fire all standard 140-mm tank rounds and missiles.

Secondary armament consists of a coaxial 15.7-mm machine gun, and a remotely controlled weapon station on top of the roof. A 30-mm assault machine gun is the preferred weapon on top.

**Other Traits**

It is a very common tank, as it is quite easy to make and maintain. It is specifically designed for infantry support, but it is capable of defeating main battle tanks, especially from ambushes.

**Tomcat**

Origin: **K21-105 of South Korea/Belgium**

Crew: 3

Weight: 27 t

Length (gun forward): 11 m

Hull Length: 8 m

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 4.2 m

Maximum Road Speed: 205 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

**Overview**

The Tomcat is just like the Kitten Mk.3. However, it is the only light tank in NOR with a 155-mm gun! Hence, it is used in expeditionary situations and missions where a 155-mm gun is needed, but where main battle tanks cannot traverse.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Tomcat utilizes the same hull and design as that of the Kitten Mk.3. However, the turret is slightly larger, in order to accommodate the larger gun. Hence, the Tomcat is clearly distinct.

**Weapons**

It is fitted with a 155-mm smoothbore, low-recoil gun, with a special autoloader system. It can fire all standard 155-mm tank rounds and missiles.

Secondary armament consists of a coaxial 15.7-mm machine gun, and a remotely controlled weapon station on top of the roof. A 30-mm assault machine gun is the preferred weapon on top.

**Other Traits**

It is a very common tank, as it is quite easy to make and maintain. Unlike the Kitten Mk.3, this tank can engage main battle tanks. Hence, it is very popular.


	16. Light Tanks III: Tarpan Mk4

**Light Tanks III: Tarpan Mk.4**

**Tarpan Mk.4**

Origin: **Tosan of Iran**

Crew: 3

Weight: 8.5 t

Length (gun forward): 10 m

Hull Length: 5.9 m

Width: 3.2 m

Height: 3.1 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 225 km/h

**Overview**

The Tarpan Mk.4 is the latest upgrade of the old Tarpan light tank. Being the lightest and fastest of all light tanks in NOR, this is used for infantry support, reconnaissance, and even skirmishes. With so many advanced features, this tank can not only support an 80-mm autocannon, but also a set of missile launchers, making this quite a decent tank destroyer. With a crew of three, this tank is considered to be the "tankette" of NOR, and it is popular among San Glorian-Norans, Anzian-Norans, and others who have a background of driving fast vehicles.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Tarpan Mk.4 looks like the Tosan and the FV101 Scorpion of UK; indeed, they are all related. Although all tanks can run on their own (Human tanks usually need to be transported by tank transporters), the Tarpan Mk.4 is particularly designed for very long-distance missions, hence the "quick reaction tank" nickname; its appearance obviously shows that it can move fast.

Like most light tanks, the Tarpan Mk.4 utilizes a simplified form of the four-tier protection system found in most tanks. However, instead of an APS, it uses a special detector system, which warns the tank ahead of time of any dangerous threat.

**Weapons**

It has a turret that is modular in design, allowing for a variety of weapons. Being so small, it usually has no secondary armament. It can fit:

-An 80-mm autocannon

-A 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine gun

-A 125-mm gun that can fire rockets and missiles

**Other Traits**

It is a very common tank, the most common of all light tanks. Outside of combat, it is usually used as a taxi, with some girls even riding tank desant. It is one of the main features of Noran society.


	17. Heavy Tanks I: Thunderlion

**Heavy Tanks I: Thunderlion**

Unlike Humans, the Senshazons retain the use of heavy tanks. Like the WWII-era version, the heavy tanks are designed with great armor and great firepower in mind, usually at the cost of mobility and maneuverability. They are also expensive.

An average Senshazon heavy tank has the following traits:

1 ) It wields a 195-mm gun.

2 ) It usually has a five-tier protection system, in order to keep the tank as operational as possible.

3 ) It usually wields at least three secondary weapons.

4 ) It is the slowest of all tanks, for obvious reasons.

5 ) It usually has a crew of five: a commander, a driver, a gunner, and two people who both load and manage the weapon stations.

6 ) It emits a magical aura that is about 50% stronger and better than that of main battle tanks.

NOR has three:

**Thunderlion**

Origin: Older heavy tank designs of NOR, such as the Aryeh

Crew: 5

Weight: 81 t

Length (gun forward): 14 m

Hull Length: 10.6 m

Width: 6.72 m

Height: 6.32 m

Maximum Road Speed: 160 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 50 km/h

**Overview**

The Thunderlion is a brand-new heavy tank, inspired by the older models of Aryeh of NOR, K2 Black Panther, various M1 Abrams models, and various Merkava models. Unbelievably, it is the first heavy tank in NOR to be amphibious! Hence, it is used as a shock cavalry unit, attacking from the waters!

**Armor and Appearance**

The Thunderlion looks like a weird hybrid of numerous tanks. The hull resembles both the M1 Abrams and the K2 Black Panther, but the turret looks like a hybrid of the Merkava and the M1 Abrams. Unlike the Merkava, it has its engine behind, reinforced and modified to allow for amphibious movement.

It has a wide variety of defense systems. In addition to the usual carbon lining and composite armor, it also has a very sturdy type of reactive armor, the Hyper Trophy APS, and elemental spellcasting system. Hence, it is much like the Merkava variants in terms of protection.

**Weapons**

The Thunderlion is armed with a 195-mm smoothbore gun, which has some magnetic rails. It can fire all standard 195-mm tank rounds, rockets, and missiles.

Secondary armament includes two coaxial 30-mm assault machine guns. It has four modular weapon stations, allowing for a variety of weapons:

-A 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine gun

-A sniper cannon

-A 50-mm or 75-mm autocannon

-A missile launcher

-A railgun

**Other Traits**

It is the only amphibious heavy tank in NOR, an oddity. However, this proves very useful, as it can ambush enemies with ease, who are often ill-prepared to fight a heavy tank that can move in water. Thus, despite being a heavy tank, it is average in numbers, which is quite common for a heavy tank.


	18. Heavy Tanks II: Golem Mk2

**Heavy Tanks II: Golem Mk.2**

**Golem Mk.2**

Origin: the older Golem heavy tank

Crew: 6

Weight: 100 t

Length (gun forward): 15 m

Hull Length: 11.2 m

Width: 6.71 m

Height: 6.63 m

Maximum Road Speed: 150 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 100 km/h

**Overview**

The Golem Mk.2, despite its name, is now a completely different creature from the old Golem heavy tank. It is the most magically attuned of all tanks, as it can alter its form according to the situation. Indeed, because of this, it is considered to be one of the strongest tanks ever!

**Armor and Appearance**

The Golem Mk.2 looks like the Leopard 2A7+; however, it is not related. The turret and hull were all designed by trying to fuse the M1 Abrams and Merkava models together. It also looks like a more modern version of the infamous Maus super-heavy tank, depending on how people look at it.

Regardless, its heavy size proves its ultra-high level of protection, down to its five-tier protection system. Even better, its protection levels can transform, based on the situations! It can expand its composite armor and reactive armor plates, ranging from its default 100 t of protection, to as low as 50 t (in order to move better) to as high as 366 t of protection! Even better, once the tank reaches 200 t, it cuts its weight in half, so that at 366 t of protection, it weighs only about 183 t!

It has a wide variety of defense systems. In addition to the usual carbon lining and composite armor, it also has a very sturdy type of reactive armor, the Hyper Trophy APS, and three fifth-tier protection systems: elemental spellcasting system drone construction system, and force field generator. This grants the Golem Mk.2 an insane amount of protection.

**Weapons**

The Golem Mk.2 is armed with a 195-mm smoothbore gun, which has some magnetic rails. It can fire all standard 195-mm tank rounds, rockets, and missiles. However, due to its transformative magic, it can expand its gun to be as large as a 300-mm gun! The shells and all ammo inside also expand along with the gun!

However, this is not the only main weapon; it also wields set of rocket pods (which are the Noran version of the M270 rocket packs) on a launcher pad, placed atop the turret. This can be removed, but it can carry a weapon load of 18 rockets in two nine-pack launch pod containers (in other words, much like the M270 but 50% more rockets). This renders the Golem Mk.2 sort of like the Noran version of the T34 Calliope of USA, a tank-mounted rocket launcher or the rocket-artillery tank. The Golem Mk.2 is the only true rocket-artillery tank in NOR. However, the rocket pods cannot be modified.

Secondary armament includes two coaxial 30-mm assault machine guns. It has four modular weapon stations, allowing for a variety of weapons:

-A 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine gun

-A sniper rifle or cannon

-A 50-mm or 75-mm autocannon

-A missile launcher

-A railgun

-A 125-mm gun!

Even better, the Golem Mk.2 can sacrifice some mobility to hold up to SIX weapon stations!

**Other Traits**

It is a classic heavy tank, except overpowered. It has extremely durable tracks, which can withstand direct blasts from 195-mm guns, which is rare for a heavy tank. It also has superb self-repair systems. Together with its main weapons, the Golem Mk.2 is a major vanguard unit. As a result of its features, it is a very rare tank.


	19. Heavy Tanks III: Revolant

**Heavy Tanks III: Revolant**

**Revolant**

Origin: the Crucigon tank

Crew: 5 + 12, but 5 + 24 (or 5 + 4 mechs) with nuclear reactor active!

Weight: 91 t

Length (gun forward): 15 m

Hull Length: 12 m

Width: 5.9 m

Height: 5.9 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

**Overview**

The Revolant is a radical design. It is the only tank in NOR that is partially reverse-engineered from the Crucigon tank, the mascot of NOR. Hence, it has a 195-mm railgun, one of only two tanks with it (the other being the Merkava Gibor Ruach Mk.3)! It is also the only heavy tank with a nuclear reactor encased within! This enhances its overall performance, especially its firepower. It also can carry up to 12 soldiers, but with the nuclear reactor's power, this doubles to 24!. Hence, this tank is used both as a super-heavy troop carrier and as an SPG, even though it is technically a heavy tank! Even better, it now can carry up to four mechariders (with nuclear reactor active)!

**Armor and Appearance**

The Revolant resembles the Crucigon, but simplified. Ironically, it resembles the **Crucio siege tank of Starcraft II** a little more than the Crucigon, except for having a longer hull to accommodate soldiers. However, it is quite different.

Regardless, its heavy size proves its ultra-high level of protection, down to its five-tier protection system. Unlike most tanks, it utilizes the same type of protection as the Crucigon, thus rendering it very hard to kill. However, like its other features, the protection system is not as effective as that of the Crucigon, but it is still very effective.

It has a wide variety of defense systems. In addition to the usual carbon lining and composite armor, it also has a very sturdy type of reactive armor, the Hyper Trophy APS, and three fifth-tier protection systems: elemental spellcasting system drone construction system, and force field generator.

**Weapons**

The Revolant is armed with a 195-mm railgun, which can fire all standard 195-mm tank rounds, rockets, and missiles. However, the gun can transform into a 210-mm railgun, allowing it to fire all 210-mm standard SPG rounds and missiles!

Secondary armament includes two coaxial 30-mm assault machine guns. It has four modular weapon stations, allowing for a variety of weapons:

-A 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine gun

-A sniper cannon

-A 50-mm or 75-mm autocannon

-A missile launcher

-A railgun

-A 125-mm gun!

-A raygun!

**Other Traits**

It is a classic heavy tank, except overpowered with a railgun and a capacity to function as an SPG. It also can carry soldiers, and utilizes nuclear reactor for performance. Hence, it is considered to be one of the most powerful tanks ever! Thus, it is a very rare tank.


	20. SPG I: Overview and NAGM Turrets

**Now that I have finished up all 10 main battle tanks, 4 light tanks, and 3 heavy tanks...**

**Next are the artilleries!**

**SPG I: Overview and NAGM Variants**

**ARTILLERIES**

**Artilleries are usually not tanks, although they wield heavy guns. However, like tanks, they can function as recovery vehicles, engineering vehicles, and even anti-aircraft vehicles. They also do not suffer from logistical issues, due to a combination of great magic, advanced technology, and other factors. The first group is the SPG category.**

SELF-PROPELLED GUNS

Known as an SPG, the self-propelled gun is a type of self-propelled artillery. It is generally a gun mounted on a motorized wheeled or tracked chassis, so that the gun can be maneuvered under its own power, as opposed to a towed gun. The SPG is a combat support weapon, designed to provide indirect fire for the infantry and tank units. However, it can also provide direct fire.

Senshazon SPGs have some key traits:

1 ) An average SPG wields a **210-mm gun**, which is far bigger than most guns of the Human Earth version.

2 ) An average SPG has at least one secondary weapon. A favorite is the 30-mm assault machine gun. Like those on tanks, it can be detached and used as a portable weapon.

3 ) An average SPG has an unusually good amount of defense, in sharp contrast to a Human version. While a Human SPG provides protection against small arms fire and artillery shell splinters, the Senshazon version has a level of composite armor on par with actual tanks!

Keep in mind that Senshazon vehicles, including SPGs, are magically enchanted, and are equipped with ultra-advanced systems that essentially are semi-magical. This means that most problems that plague Human vehicles, such as low working range, do not exist, making them even more reliable.

Contrary to popular opinions outside of Senshazonia, Senshazons like the Norans revere their artilleries. Norans, however, tend to modify their artilleries a little excessively, making them more like tanks than mere artilleries!

NOR has a huge number of artilleries, including 10 types of SPGs. Below are the only pure SPGs that wield the NAGM turret.

* * *

NAGM TURRET SYSTEMS

The NAGM, or the Noran Artillery Gun Module, is a Noran improvement of the original AGM turret of Germany. It looks more like a naval rotating gun, due to its size and firepower. Yet it is highly effective, reliable, and versatile, and it is completely automated and unmanned. The Noran version has improved firepower, range, and even armor, so that it can resist some attacks from even tanks! Plus, the gun can lengthen or shorten, based on the situations. The turret itself can be mounted on various models, but only three are confirmed:

**Zonar**

Origin: **Donar of Germany**

Crew: 2

Weight: 35 t

Length (gun forward): 11.3-13.3 m

Hull Length: 9 m

Width: 3.8 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

**Overview**

The Zonar or Z-Donar 210 mm self-propelled howitzer is a further development of the Donar, which is a joint US-German improvement on the Artillery Gun Module (AGM), which is a German improvement of the German PzH 2000. It looks like a sleeker version of the AGM; it is essentially a Noran AGM, or NAGM, turret on a tracked chassis. Due to its small crew and self-repair capacity, it is a very popular SPG.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Zonar looks like a tracked chassis with an armored cabin and a naval gun-like turret behind. The original Donar is technically a further development of the AGM SPG, which is designed to be a faster, lighter version of the proven PzH 2000. Hence, the Zonar is a very strong model.

However, unlike the Donar, the armored cabin is heavily armored, so much that it acts as a shield. In fact, it has the same level of armor as a main battle tank, down to having composite armor and reactive armor! In fact, it has a special defense system, known as the taunter. The taunter is a type of system that encourages most missiles, especially guided ones, to attack at specific points of the vehicle. In this case, the taunter causes most attacks, even certain shells, to attack the highly armored cabin, instead of the turret! This allows the turret to function, while the cabin resists the attack.

**Weapons**

The Zonar wields the NAGM turret, which wields a versatile 210-mm howitzer. It can fire a wide variety of shells, missiles, and rockets. It is also capable of a variety of firing methods, such as the Multiple Round Simultaneous Impact firing.

Secondary armament consists of **two 30-mm assault machine guns**. Each is mounted on top of the cabin, one on the left side and the other on the right.

**Other Traits**

The Zonar is odd in having the armor level of a tank, especially in the cabin. Hence, the SPG usually fires with the cabin facing the obvious target. That way, if the target tries to fire, the cabin takes the blow. It also can line up like a wall, firing in volleys. Hence, it is a very popular model.

**Boxer SPG Mk.2**

Origin: **Boxer RCH 155 of Germany**

Crew: 2

Weight: 35 t

Length (gun forward): 13.5 m

Hull Length: 8.88 m

Width: 3.99 m

Height: 4.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 309 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 154.5 km/h

**Overview**

The Boxer SPG Mk.2, known as the Boxer RCH (Remotely Controlled Howitzer) 210 NOR Mk.2, is essentially the NAGM turret atop a specially modified Boxer chassis. Hence, it looks odd, as the giant turret on top of an 8X8 chassis looks a little weird. However, it has great mobility and outstanding cross-country performance. Both this and the Zonar are the cheaper, lighter versions of the PzH 2000 of Germany. There is a sort of rivalry between those who favor Zonar, and those who favor this Boxer SPG. While the tracked Zonar can maneuver better on very rough terrains, the wheeled Boxer SPG reigns supreme when it comes to speed.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Boxer SPG Mk.2 looks like a sloped chassis with eight wheels and an over-sized NAGM turret on top. Indeed, many Norans remark that it looks a little weird. However, it is a great design, and has a highly modular type of armor, which allows for easy repair.

Furthermore, the Mk.2 version has a more raised front hull, which shields the turret more. However, it is still sleek, so that the vehicle can travel fast.

**Weapons**

The Boxer SPG Mk.2 has the same turret as that of the other NAGM variants.

Secondary armament consists of two 30-mm assault machine guns. Both are mounted in front, one on each side of the front cabin.

**Other Traits**

It is usually thought of as the "wheeled" version of the Zonar. However, its design renders the turret more visible, and it is designed with a stronger engine, so that it can move faster. This means that the Boxer SPG Mk.2 is more of a typical SPG, firing and then moving away. By contrast, the Zonar is a less conventional type of SPG. Still, the Boxer SPG Mk.2 proves to be both highly popular and versatile.

**Grinder**

Origin: NOR

Crew: 3

Weight: 48 t

Length (gun forward): 18.3 m

Hull Length: 15.3 m

Width: 3.95 m

Height: 5.24 m

Maximum Road Speed: 200 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 100 km/h

**Overview**

The Grinder is an unexpected invention. Formerly, it was supposed to be one of two rivals in the competition to create a new SPG. Instead, two of the competitors decided to cooperate, and this is the result. It basically is a highly modified and armored 10X10 truck chassis, with features of even the Boxer chassis. This truck then wields TWO of the NAGM turrets! Hence, it is a massive destroyer. In combat, it is used as long-range bombardment unit.

**Armor and Appearance**

It looks like a 10X10 truck, designed with the cabin looking vaguely like a fusion of that of both the Zonar and the Boxer SPG Mk.2. Behind, it wields two NAGM turrets. However, it looks more like a truck that carries two naval gun turrets, rather than the truck-mounted howitzer that it is.

It is odd for a truck-mounted howitzer. Most vehicles of this type are normally not heavily armored, and are designed to fire fast, then move away fast. The Grinder, however, is designed to more directly engage in combat. Its cabin is highly armored, so that the Grinder can face some vehicles, even certain tanks!

In addition to its highly armored cabin (having both composite armor and reactive armor), the Grinder carries three APS systems, all of them designed to protect not only the cabin, but also the turrets from direct fire. Hence, the Grinder is designed to be an offensive truck-mounted howitzer, which is a rare type of design.

**Weapons**

The Grinder wields two NAGM turrets, which means that it wields two 210-mm guns.

Secondary armament consists of only one 30-mm assault machine gun.

**Other Traits**

The Grinder is one of the newest designs. It is considered to be **the first direct-fire truck-mounted howitzer**, as it has more armor and more protection systems than usual for a truck-mounted howitzer. This allows the truck to more actively engage targets. Plus, it has a crew of only three, due to the highly automated nature of the turrets. It has a driver, a commander, and a turret analyzer. Normally, a vehicle needs only two crewmates, but the Grinder has two turrets, so that the analyzer is responsible for managing both turrets.


	21. SPG II: ATMOS Variants

**SPG II: ATMOS Variants**

There are two variants of the ATMOS 2000:

**ATMOS NOR Mk.2**

Origin:** ATMOS 2000 of Israel**

Crew: 4

Weight: 22 t

Length (gun forward): 10.5-13.5 m

Hull Length: 9.5 m

Width: 3.65 m

Height: 4.24 m

Maximum Road Speed: 240 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

**Overview**

The ATMOS NOR Mk.2 is a 6X6 truck-mounted howitzer. It is technically a typical truck-mounted howitzer; however, this one has a special gun, which can change from 155-mm and 210-mm to as large as 265-mm! Hence, it is highly versatile. In return, this truck howitzer has to avoid direct fire situations, as like most truck-mounted howitzers, this one lacks tank-level armor.

**Armor and Appearance**

The ATMOS NOR Mk.2 looks like a typical truck-mounted howitzer, with a giant gun and an armored cabin. Like most truck-mounted howitzers, the armor is good at protection from small arms fire and artillery shell splinters. Hence, it is meant to fire from a distance.

**Weapons**

It wields a special type of 210-mm gun. It is designed to vary in length and size, ranging from 130-mm to a whopping 265-mm. This grants the ATMOS a high level of versatility in warfare. Typical for a truck-mounted howitzer, it lacks a secondary armament.

**Other Traits**

For years, this was the only truck-mounted howitzer, and it served its purpose well. Many Norans like it for its versatility and speed. Despite its typical nature, it is a rather famous model.

**ATMOS NOR 8X8**

Origin:** ATMOS 2000 of Israel**

Crew: 4

Weight: 24 t

Length (gun forward): 13.5-16.5 m

Hull Length: 13.5 m

Width: 3.95 m

Height: 4.34 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 110 km/h

**Overview**

The ATMOS NOR 8X8 is essentially an upgrade of the ATMOS NOR Mk.2. It is now an 8X8 truck wielding an extra-large gun. It is notable for being much more armored than the original version.

**Armor and Appearance**

The ATMOS NOR 8X8 looks like a typical 8X8 truck-mounted howitzer, with a sleek and armored design. However, it is odd in having 50% more composite than usual, and it has two APS systems: the Hyper Trophy APS and the OWDA APS. The OWDA, or the Over-Watch Distance Attack, is a special protection system that intercepts missiles from a long distance!

**Weapons**

It wields a 210-mm gun that is bigger than that of the original. It varies in length and size, ranging from 210-mm to a whopping 300-mm! Hence, this ATMOS variant is designed for heavier, more dangerous situations.

**Other Traits**

This truck-mounted howitzer gained fame for its ability to bombard and destroy tanks. Even though it is designed for indirect fire, its direct fire potential is unusually good, perhaps due to a combination of both big gun and a good amount of protection. Hence, it tends to move with other tanks.


	22. SPG III: Sholef Variants

**SPG III: Sholef Variants**

There are two variants of the Sholef:

**Sholef Gadol Mk.3**

Origin: **Sholef of Israel**

Crew: 4

Weight: 55 t, but 59 t with shield and add-on armor

Length (gun forward): 15.5 m

Hull Length: 10.1 m

Width: 4.82 m

Height: 4.59 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h (210 km/h without added armor)

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h (150 km/h without added armor)

**Overview**

The Sholef Gadol ("Great Slammer") Mk.3 is a massive upgrade of the Sholef. Unusual for an SPG, this one has tank-level armor, and is designed with modular armor and even the option of adding a gun-shield with a camera! Hence, it is more of a tank/SPG hybrid.

**Armor and Appearance**

This SPG looks more like a robust tank, rather than an artillery unit. It is tracked and has a large turret. The Noran version, however, has real tank armor, down to having even a four-tier protection system:

-Carbon lining (common to all vehicles)

-Composite armor

-Reactive armor

-Hyper Trophy APS

With a gun-shield, the Sholef Gadol Mk.3 looks like a tank with a shielded howitzer! Hence, it is unmistakable. In fact, the chassis is based on the Merkava tanks.

**Weapons**

The Sholef Gadol Mk.3 is armed with a 265-mm railgun howitzer! The railgun is designed to fire not only 265-mm shells, but can narrow its barrel to fire all 210-mm rounds and missiles!

Secondary armament consists of two remotely-controlled weapon stations on top of the roof. A favorite combo is a 30-mm assault machine gun and a sniper cannon.

**Other Traits**

The Sholef Gadol Mk.3, as its name suggests, has gone through improvements. This one has more armor, a better engine, and an ability to wield a gun-shield! This means that the Sholef is easily confused for a tank; outsiders, even Senshazons, thought that it was an overpowered tank! Its crew even uses a helmet-mounted display, identical to those of Merkava tanks!

**Super Sholef**

Origin: **Sholef of Israel**

Crew: 4

Weight: 58 t, but 59 t with add-on armor

Length (gun forward): 17 m

Hull Length: 11.1 m

Width: 5.82 m

Height: 5.59 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

**Overview**

The Super Sholef is technically a bigger version of the Sholef Gadol Mk.3. However, it is armed with a 300-mm railgun and a nuclear reactor! Hence, it is less tank and more of a super-powerful SPG.

**Armor and Appearance**

It is virtually identical to the Sholef Gadol Mk.3, but bigger and without the gun-shield. Since it has a nuclear reactor, it is equipped with nuclear cleansing systems, which are found in all vehicles that use the nuclear reactor. It retains all of the protection systems of the Sholef Gadol Mk.3.

**Weapons**

The Super Sholef wields a 300-mm railgun howitzer, which renders it incredibly dangerous. Like that of the original Sholef, it can narrow its barrel to fire smaller missiles, even as small as the 210-mm!

Secondary armament consists of two remotely-controlled weapon stations on top of the roof. A favorite combo is a 30-mm assault machine gun and a sniper cannon.

**Other Traits**

The Super Sholef is essentially designed to be less tank, and more of a long-distance bombardment artillery unit. With its nuclear reactor, its systems are vastly improved, despite the risks of a reactor. Indeed, it is one of the most powerful weapons of Senshazonia.


	23. SPG IV: King Primus

**SPG IV: King Primus**

**King Primus**

Origin: **SSPH-1 Primus of Singapore**

Crew: 4

Weight: 28.6 t

Length (gun forward): 11.71 m

Hull Length: 7.6 m

Width: 4 m

Height: 4.28 m

Maximum Road Speed: 200 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

**Overview**

The King Primus is a drastic improvement of the original Primus. It is notable for being much lighter than most SPGs. Indeed, it functions more like a truck-mounted howitzer, shooting quickly and then moving away quickly.

**Armor and Appearance**

This SPG looks odd, as it appears to have a turret too big for its chassis. More of a typical SPG, it has light armor, which helps with its speed.

**Weapons**

The King Primus is armed with a 210-mm gun, which is fitted with a semi-automatic loading system.

Secondary armament consists of a single weapon station, with a favorite being the 36-mm assault machine gun.

**Other Traits**

The King Primus is a favorite SPG in expeditionary missions, especially in areas where heavier vehicles cannot traverse. In the region of Sulubi, it became a prime hero in the Battle of Muddy Flats. There, the King Primus managed to traverse the strange plain, which caused most of the heavier vehicles to sink. After the battle, it gained a boost of popularity.


	24. SPG V: Rhino Variants

**SPG V: Rhino Variants**

There are two variants:

**G-Rex Rhino**

Origin: **G6-52 of South Africa, an upgrade of the G6 Rhino of South Africa**

Crew: 5

Weight: 50 t

Length (gun forward): 11.2 m

Hull Length: 10.2 m

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 4.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 270 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 135 km/h

**Overview**

The G-Rex Rhino is a massive upgrade of the Noran version of the Rhino: the GX Rhino. Like it, the G-Rex has twin 210-mm guns on a 6X6 wheeled chassis. It is one of the most famous vehicles of Senshazonia.

**Armor and Appearance**

This SPG has a distinct appearance, with a front cabin-like part and a more typical SPG body behind. It is distinct in having six wheels, despite its size. It is one of the heaviest wheeled armored vehicles in existence, but it is incredibly efficient. Indeed, it has a four-tier protection system, just like real tanks!

**Weapons**

It is armed with a vastly improved turret that is armed with twin 210-mm guns, both with magnetic rails. However, while the upper gun is standard and rigid, the lower one can lengthen. This allows for a diversity of methods of attack. Both can fire all standard 210-mm rounds, but while the upper one can fire rockets more effectively, the lower one can fire shells more easily.

Secondary armament consists of two weapon stations, both on top of the turret. A favorite combo is the 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine gun and the sniper cannon.

**Other Traits**

The Rhino family gained notoriety for being used to charge into enemy lines, despite not being designed to charge. Ironically, the method worked so well and so many times, that Miho decided to upgrade its armor and protection systems, just in case if the girls wanted to charge again. Plus, it has an improved engine and driving systems. The G-Rex Rhino is designed to fire very effectively, but it is designed a little for charging. Miho does not really approve of it being used for charging, since it is NOT designed to charge, but many Norans love to do it anyway.

**Alpha Fury II**

Origin: **Al-Fao of Iraq**

Crew: 5

Weight: 61 t

Length (gun forward): 22.2 m

Hull Length: 12.2 m

Width: 6.4 m

Height: 6.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 108 km/h

**Overview**

The Alpha Fury II is a monster. Bigger than most SPGs and even some tanks, this giant SPG wields the largest gun of all production vehicles in NOR: a 360-mm railgun! Hence, it is used for very long-distance bombardments.

**Armor and Appearance**

This SPG looks like an over-sized version of the Rhino SPG. Indeed, the two are related. However, it is both large and heavy, in order to accommodate the colossal railgun howitzer. It also has heavy armor, which can deflect certain missiles and tank shells, but it is more designed to withstand the recoil of the giant gun.

**Weapons**

It is armed with a 360-mm railgun howitzer. Most railguns are normally too dangerous to mount on vehicles, so the Alpha Fury II is designed explicitly to wield this one. It fires some of the biggest and most dangerous shells, rockets, and missiles known in Senshazonia.

Unlike the Rhino, it has no secondary armament, since it is not designed to engage enemies. Anyway, the turret needs to be designed to withstand the recoil.

**Other Traits**

Unlike the G-Rex Rhino, the Alpha Fury II is clearly intended for indirect fire. However, its direct fire is infamous as well. Indeed, it is feared by many Senshazons.


	25. FSV: Robin Jupiter

**Fire Support Vehicle: Robin Jupiter**

Unlike most factions, NOR has only one FSV. The Fire Support Vehicle is technically a wheeled fighting vehicle, designed for various missions, such as infantry support, reconnaissance, and even engaging tanks to a degree. However, NOR already has plenty of other vehicles in the Multi-Function category that fills this role. Hence, NOR has only one pure FSV.

**Robin Jupiter**

Origin:** Rotem Jupiter of South Korea**

Crew: 3 + 8

Weight: 21 t, but 24 t with add-on armor, or 28 t (losing amphibious)

Length (gun forward): 10.5 m

Hull Length: 9.2 m

Width: 3.9 m

Height: 4.1 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 80 km/h

**Overview**

The Robin Jupiter is a massive upgrade of older FSV models, especially that of the Rotem Jupiter. Like most FSVs, it is designed to be fast but strong. Combined with its ability to carry troops and amphibious power, it fills a distinct niche of its own.

**Armor and Appearance**

It is virtually identical to the original Rotem Jupiter, but bigger (plus, its turret and gun are distinctly semi-futuristic in appearance). It also has modular armor, so that it can better withstand blasts. At 24 t, it can still move in water, but it loses this when it becomes 28 t.

**Weapons**

It is armed with a 175-mm gun, which is very odd for a FSV. It can fire all 175-mm and even 155-mm rounds. It has an autoloader. The turret is specially designed to rotate faster than most tank turrets.

It has no secondary armament, relying on its troops to defend it.

**Other Traits**

The Robin Jupiter was supposed to have been eliminated. However, the makers decided to modify it to wield a 175-mm gun, and it worked. Plus, it can carry troops and even move in water, advantages that allowed it to stay in production. In battle, it is mostly used to surprise enemies, who usually do not expect a wheeled vehicle to wield such a big gun.


	26. MLRS: All Four Rocket Artilleries

**MLRS: All Four Rocket Artilleries**

Multiple Launch Rocket Systems

More popularly known as rocket artilleries, the MLRS units are artilleries equipped with rocket launchers. They are distinct from the SPGs and other gun artilleries in key aspects:

1 ) Rockets require fuel. Hence, SPGs and gun artilleries are more popular among Senshazons who have smaller energy pools. Senshazons born or trained with higher energy reserves can charge them.

2 ) Rockets produce little or no recoil, so rocket artilleries can move more easily than gun artilleries.

3 ) Rockets tend to be more expensive than shells.

4 ) Rockets have a longer range.

These traits essentially mean that rocket artilleries are used differently. In general, they are used for artillery strikes that focus more on destroying large forces, rather than a specific target. Although all Senshazons have a strong reserve of inherent energy, the rocket artilleries are usually manned by those with a larger than usual reserve of energy.

NOTE: unlike Human rocket artilleries, Senshazon versions can regenerate rockets, thus eliminating a HUGE logistical issue. This renders them much more reliable, and much more useful. This means that there is no separate category of vehicles that carry rockets.

* * *

**Van Boomer**

Origin:a mixture of** BM-21U Grad of Ukraine **and **ZCRS-122 of Georgia**

Crew: 4

Weight: 18 t

Hull Length: 10.8 m

Width: 3.9 m

Height: 4.65 m

Maximum Road Speed: 255 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 127.5 km/h

**Overview**

The Van Boomer is a lightweight, 6X6 truck-mounted rocket artillery system. It is the only pure light MLRS unit of NOR.

**Armor and Appearance**

It looks like a highly upgraded version of the ZCRS-122, except that the cabin is clearly based on that of the ZiL Punisher of Russia. Hence, the crew has a very large space, allowing for long periods of time away from bases, rendering them highly reliable in guerilla warfare.

The armored cabin also is highly armored, being capable of resisting attacks from 30-mm gun shells!

**Weapons**

It carries a single but modular rocket turret, which can accommodate a variety of rocket pods, ranging from a set of 100 tubes for 125-mm rockets to a M270-style rocket pod that carries nine tubes of 265-mm rockets.

It has no secondary armament, but like anyone, the crewmates carry their own personal weapons.

**Other Traits**

The Van Boomer is known to be frequently used by Norans who love some solitude. Outside of combat, it becomes technically a mobile home, with some crew living much of their lives with it! This is not unique to the Van Boomer, but the Van Boomer allows for it a lot.

**Brandisher**

Origin:loosely the** Naiza of Israel/Kazakhstan **and **RM-70 Vampir of Czech Republic**

Crew: 4

Weight: 18 t

Hull Length: 12 m

Width: 3.9 m

Height: 4.65 m

Maximum Road Speed: 255 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 127.5 km/h

**Overview**

The Brandisher is the medium MRLS unit of NOR. Hence, it is an 8X8 truck-mounted rocket artillery system.

**Armor and Appearance**

It looks remarkably like a highly upgraded version of the RM-70 Vampir. Even its armored cabin looks like something from the RM-70 version. However, it has many features that are really from the Naiza. Overall, it is really a new design.

The armored cabin is based on that of the Zonar. Hence, it is highly armored. Plus, it has a greatly expanded interior, allowing its crew to live for a long period without much contact.

**Weapons**

It carries the same types of rocket pods as the Van Boomer. However, it has two turrets, allowing for double the firepower.

Secondary armament consists of a single, modular turret on top of the armored cabin. A favorite weapon to mount is a set of twin 30-mm assault machine guns.

**Other Traits**

The Brandisher is essentially bigger and stronger than the Van Boomer. Like it, the Brandisher is frequently used in hit-and-run style attacks. However, the Brandisher can be improvised into a battering ram, since the cabin is so well-armored. Indeed, in one major battle, the Brandishers decimated entire regiments, simply by charging into the lines, then running away, firing their rockets while doing so! This is one reason for its official name.

**Menatetz "Super Smasher"**

Origin:** M270 of USA, but the Israeli variant known as the Menatetz "(Smasher")**

Crew: 3

Weight: 25.56 t

Hull Length: 7.97 m

Width: 3.97 m

Height: 4.62 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

**Overview**

The Menatetz "Super Smasher" is the Noran version of the Senshazonian M270 MLRS units. It is a member of the Super M270 family, in which all members do not use launching rails. Instead, they fire rockets from special containers, much like the M270. All members can carry up to four rocket pods! Like other rocket artilleries, the Menatetz has special replicators that regenerate rockets. However, the M270 variants can regenerate faster than most rocket artilleries! Hence, the Super Smasher is highly reliable and efficient.

**Armor and Appearance**

It is unmistakable, with its armored, compact appearance and carrying four rocket pods, each containing up to nine containers for 265-mm rockets! However, the Menatetz of NOR is distinct in having the Hyper Trophy and other Noran protection systems.

Like most rocket artilleries, it is not intended to engage targets directly. Indeed, it is not as armored as actual tanks, despite its tracked nature. It relies on a series of surveillance and detection systems, such as the helmet-mounted displays, in order to avoid counterfire.

**Weapons**

It is a typical Senshazonian M270 variant, carrying four rocket packs. Each pack carries up to nine containers for 265-mm rockets.

It has no secondary armament.

**Other Traits**

The Menatetz Super Smasher is actually the most common MLRS carrier in NOR, despite the increased production of the smaller Brandisher and Van Boomer. It is reliable, versatile, and easy to maintain. Indeed, it is a common sight in Noran cities.

**Menatetz Gibor**

Origin:** M270 of USA, but the Israeli variant known as the Menatetz "(Smasher")**

Crew: 4

Weight: 36.56 t

Hull Length: 8.97 m

Width: 4.47 m

Height: 6.62 m

Maximum Road Speed: 175 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

**Overview**

The Menatetz Gibor is the bigger, stronger version of the Menatetz Super Smasher. It is the largest MLRS carrier in NOR, and one of the largest of its kind in Senshazonia.

**Armor and Appearance**

It is just like the original Menatetz Super Smasher, except much bigger and more armored. Due to its size, it has actual tank armor, including reactive armor plates, and even more protection systems. Hence, instead of only trying to avoid counter-fire, as the smaller Menatetz does, the Gibor version faces the counter-fire directly, using its armored cabin to block attacks like a tank! However, it is still not meant to engage enemies directly.

**Weapons**

It is not a typical Senshazonian M270 variant. Unlike the typical M270 variants, it carries up to NINE rocket packs! The chassis also has special plates and equipment that store the packs more effectively.

Secondary armament consists of two weapon stations on top of the cabin. Favorite weapons to mount are 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine guns and sniper cannons.

**Other Traits**

The Menatetz Gibor is notable for its huge size. Not too surprisingly, it is the hardest of the MLRS carriers to man, so that it is used only by the most experienced rocket artillery crew members.


	27. Troop Carriers I: Overview and APCs

**Troop Carriers I: Overview and APCs**

Troop Carriers Overview

Troop carriers, what Humans call the Armored Personnel Carriers, are armored military vehicles designed to transport personnel and equipment into battle. Senshazons love to call them "battle taxis" or "battle buses." All have all of the interior perks found in Senshazon tanks and artilleries, such as a magically expanded interior and being able to function as engineering and recovery vehicles.

By convention, like the Human versions, troop carriers are intended to take part in direct-fire battle. However, they have good weapons and even armor, in order to help when needed, but this varies by vehicle, culture, and even personal preference.

In general, all troop carriers have certain key traits:

1 ) A troop carrier can be tracked or wheeled. Tracked carriers tend to move better than wheeled off-road, while the wheeled ones can move faster on roads.

2 ) A troop carrier has more armor and more protection systems than a Human version. However, armor protection varies. All have a carbon lining, so that the crew has a high likelihood of survival.

3 ) A troop carrier usually carries at least one weapon, which varies.

4 ) A troop carrier can function as a cargo carrier, an engineering vehicle, a recovery vehicle, an ambulance, and even a command post vehicle.

**5 ) The MOST important distinction is that all Senshazon troop carriers can duplicate the soldiers within! How fast they can duplicate, who they duplicate, whether this only affects Senshazons, and other questions vary by type of vehicle, and is the subject of a massive research.**

In general, there are three types of troop carriers: the APC, the IFV, and the IMV.

**APC**

-Armored Personnel Carrier

-Strictly designed to carry troops and equipment into battle

-Light armed

**IFV**

-Infantry Fighting Vehicle

-Designed to provide more fire support to infantry

-Better armed than the APC

**IMV**

-Infantry Mobility Vehicle

-Designed to carry troops and equipment more like a public form of transportation

-More emphasis on protection of the crew and interior

-Arms vary.

* * *

**APCs**

Norans have only three types of pure APCs:

**Heroic Eitan**

Origin:** Eitan of Israel**

Crew: 4 + 36

Weight: 48 t

Hull Length: 11 m

Width: 5 m

Height: 5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 270 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 135 km/h

**Overview**

The Heroic Eitan is a Noran version of the Eitan, one of the most protected APCs in the world. Hence, the Heroic Eitan is considered to be a little "over-protected." It helps big time.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Heroic Eitan is distinct from the original Eitan in having a 10X10 chassis, instead of the usual 8X8. Other than its 10X10 drive, it looks like a typical, wheeled, modern APC. However, it has a great amount of armor and protection, down to even having the Hyper Trophy and other advanced Noran systems. Indeed, it has more armor than typical for an APC, so that it is more of a heavy-duty APC.

**Weapons**

It has a modular weapon station, which is usually armed with a 15.7-mm machine gun. However, it is capable of wielding bigger weapons, such as the 30-mm assault machine gun.

**Other Traits**

In battle, the Heroic Eitan can transport troops into the heat of battle. Its APS and other protection systems can deflect missiles and other projectiles that can kill infantry units. It is quite a popular model, despite its simple role, because it is relatively cheap and well-designed.

**Bronco Corsair**

Origin:** Bronco New-Gen of Singapore**

Crew: 2 + 20 for one unit model

Weight: 18.5 t for each unit (55.5 t for a three-unit version)

Hull Length: 10.6 m (for one unit)

Width: 4.2 m

Height: 4.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 204 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 136 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 30 km/h

**Overview**

The Bronco Corsair is the Noran version of the Bronco variants of Singapore. It is an armored all-terrain tracked carrier, sort of like a "battle train" on tracks. It is designed to carry an insane amount of payload.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Bronco Corsair looks like a highly compact tracked chassis. It can consist of a single unit, two articulated units, or even three articulated units. It is famous for its off-road mobility.

It has a decent amount of armor, but it is especially designed for protection against mine blasts and traps.

**Weapons**

Each articulated unit has a single weapon station. 30-mm assault machine guns and 15.7-mm machine guns are popular options.

**Other Traits**

In battle, it functions more as a "battle train," bringing in troops and equipment into battlefields, rather than engaging in enemies directly. Being amphibious makes it even more useful. It carries different levels of cargo based on its articulated nature:

-One unit: 2 + 20 troops

-Two units: 2 + 50 troops

-Three units: 2 + 80 troops

**Splitter**

Origin:** K806 and K808 of South Korea**

Crew: 2 + 20

Weight: 20 t (10 t as 4X4), but up to 24 t with add-on armor

Hull Length: 10.2 m

Width: 3.7 m

Height: 3.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 50 km/h (up 100 km/h as 4X4)

**Overview**

The Splitter is a very different design from its base models of both K806 and K808. Unlike them, the Splitter is an 8X8 wheeled APC with a bizarre power: it can semi-magically split into two smaller 4X4 APCs!

**Armor and Appearance**

The Splitter has an armor hull, vaguely ship-like to imply its amphibious nature. With a decent but average amount of protection by APC standards, the Splitter is clearly designed for more typical APC roles, such as rapid deployment.

However, once it splits into two smaller versions, it looks just like the original, but with 4X4 chassis. The front part retains the crew of two, but can only deploy up to eight soldiers. The back part becomes semi-automatic, following the front part closely, but can carry up to 12 soldiers. Interestingly, splitting apart does not increase its speed, except in water; in water, its split forms double in speed!

**Weapons**

It has a modular weapon station, which is usually armed with a 15.7-mm machine gun. However, it is capable of wielding bigger weapons, such as the 30-mm assault machine gun.

**Other Traits**

In battle, the Splitter is a typical APC. However, it is especially used for amphibious transport, as its split forms are superb in water. Although the split form is only temporary, it proves integral in the APC's role.


	28. Troop Carriers II: IFVs

**Troop Carriers II: IFVs**

As noted in the previous chapter, IFVs are defined by their roles and weaponry. In general, IFVs are better armed than APCs, and are more designed to provide support fire. However, the Senshazon idea of "APC vs. IFV" is not exactly concrete; as mentioned earlier, many APCs wield weapons that are more like those on IFVs. However, the IFV is definitely more offensive than APCs.

* * *

**IFVs**

Norans have only three types of pure IFVs:

**Atomic**

Origin:** ATOM IFV of France/Russia**

Crew: 3 + 32 (3 + 16 without reactor)

Weight: 40 t

Hull Length: 9.9 m

Width: 5 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 80 km/h

**Overview**

The Atomic is a dramatic upgrade of the original ATOM vehicle. However, it is a semi-original design, as it is much larger than usual, in order to carry a nuclear reactor! This renders it the only **nuclear troop carrier** in NOR! This grants it various advantages and setbacks.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Atomic looks vaguely like the original ATOM. However, its hull is proportionally much wider, so that it has an improved amphibious capacity. In fact, its widened hull renders it looking more like the Patria AMV28A!

Due to its nuclear reactor, the Atomic has multiple protection systems. It has modular add-on composite armor plates, which can be taken off for various reasons. In fact, the Atomic has a five-tier protection system, making it over-protected! Even better, the reactor accelerates the bio-repair process!

**Weapons**

It usually carries a 75-mm autocannon, which can switch between different types of ammunition based on needs.

Secondary armament is a coaxial 15.7-mm machine gun. However, both this and the main gun hit faster and harder than expected, because of the nuclear reactor.

**Other Traits**

The presence of a nuclear reactor essentially boosts the technological and magical potential of the Atomic. Hence, the Atomic is definitely above-average in terms of overall performance, and has been able to defeat even tanks! However, its nuclear reactor is still dangerous, so the Atomic tends to shoot at a distance, relying on its protection systems and other armored vehicles for defense. Hence, it is used as a superb IFV, but used away from heavy fire.

**K-31 NOR**

Origin:** K-21 of South Korea (and the still-planned "K-31")**

Crew: 3 + 18

Weight: 20 t

Hull Length: 7.9 m

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 3.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 30 km/h

**Overview**

The K-31 NOR is one of the most common vehicles in NOR. It is unusually cheap for an ultra-advanced vehicle of this type; in fact, it has more advanced features than many tanks and artilleries of NOR! It is famous for being very well-armed and armored, despite its size. Indeed, it gained some notoriety for defeating some tanks!

**Armor and Appearance**

The K-31 NOR looks like a semi-futuristic version of the K-21, which is already advanced enough. It is also unusually light, because it is designed with composite materials. This tracked IFV looks relatively unremarkable, but this is not so.

It also has a five-tier protection system, which is very unusual for a cheap tracked IFV. This feature is not even found on most tanks and artilleries!

**Weapons**

It is the only vehicle to carry an indigenous cannon: a Mekala XC 60-mm autocannon. This cannon is controlled by a distinct type of AI, which improves the gun's accuracy and quality, a feature rare in other vehicles. It fires a wide variety of ammunition, including anti-tank rounds. It proves to be so good, that the K-31 NOR has successfully taken down a few main battle tanks with its main gun alone!

Secondary armament consists of a coaxial 15.7-mm machine gun, twin missile launchers, and even twin 30-mm assault machine guns. These weapons alone render the K-31 NOR quite overpowered.

**Other Traits**

Like most APCs and IFVs, the K-31 NOR has roof hatches for firing and exiting, in addition to the rear exit. In fact, the K-31 NOR is technically just an average type of IFV by Senshazon standards at first, except it is not. Its levels of protection and firepower are much above average, better than even some tanks! Due to this, many Norans love to ride on this, rather than some tanks! In friendly matches between Senshazons, the K-31 NOR gained notoriety for killing bigger, stronger tanks, such as some tanks from Kuromorimine!

**Namer Gunner**

Origin:** Namer APC of Israel**

Crew: 3 + 30

Weight: 60 t

Hull Length: 9.5 m

Width: 5.8 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

**Overview**

The Namer Gunner is distinct from the other Noran IFVs. It is the only one that is not amphibious, due to its heavy weight. It is also the only heavy troop carrier. It is also an IFV based on an APC.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Namer Gunner is a bigger, stronger version of the Namer Onager, which is a huge improvement of the original Namer APC. Indeed, it looks more like a tank than an IFV, which in a way it is!

It has a five-tier protection system, the same level of protection as the Merkava tanks! Combined with its modular armor, this thing is hard to kill! Even better, like the Reapard, it has above-average potential in recovery and engineering skills.

**Weapons**

It is even more armored than the previous Namer Onager or the Namer in general. It has a main, unmanned turret, armed with a single 75-mm autocannon, which is technically an over-sized version of the famous 30-mm assault machine gun.

The same turret also carries secondary armament: twin 30-mm assault machine guns, twin missile launchers, and even another remotely controlled weapon station on top, which usually carries a 60-mm grenade launcher! There is also a coaxial 15.7-mm machine gun. The Namer Gunner also carries two other remotely controlled weapon stations, each carrying a gun smaller than those on the main turret.

**Other Traits**

The Namer Gunner is already overpowered and over-armored. However, it is unique for a special **magical catapult system**, which allows a single soldier to fly into the air, before smashing into her target with ease. In fact, the Namer's lock-on systems also allow the flying girl to hit her target accurately! This means that the Namer Gunner (also known as NG) can not only unload its soldiers from behind, but also turn each girl into an offensive projectile! Hence, the NG is a major vanguard IFV, using its protection and firepower to distract the enemies, while surprising enemies with its catapult system.


	29. Troop Carriers III: IMVs

**Troop Carriers III: IMVs**

IMVs, or Infantry Mobility Vehicles, are the ones most like armored forms of transportation. That is, they are the ones most used like actual buses and taxis. They have key traits in common:

1 ) They are all wheeled.

2 ) They are used primarily for military patrol, reconnaissance, or security maintenance.

3 ) They are developed with an emphasis on crew protection and mine resistance.

As usual, exceptions exist.

There are five types in NOR, and two them are clearly not normal IMVs:

**Super Golan**

Origin:** Golan Armored Vehicle of Israel**

Crew: 1 + 20

Weight: 16 t, but 20 t with add-on armor

Hull Length: 6.9 m

Width: 3.55 m

Height: 3.35 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

**Overview**

The Super Golan is a MRAP (Mine Resistant, Ambush Protected) vehicle on 4X4 drive. Despite its robust, almost casual appearance, the Golan is one of the most protected IMVs ever.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Super Golan looks virtually identical to the original Golan, except bigger. Many Norans remark that it looks like an up-armored version of a minivan.

It is configured to carry different levels of armor, from light passive to heavy reactive armor. Unlike the original Golan, which has three protection levels in terms of composite armor, the Super Golan has FIVE protection levels of armor!

**Weapons**

It has a weapon station, armed with various types of weapons, such as a 30-mm assault machine gun and a missile launcher.

**Other Traits**

The Super Golan is rather unremarkable. However, its protection level is incredible. Indeed, many Norans ride on it, because it has survived blasts from 300-mm shells! Hence, it is legendary among other Senshazons.

**Roughneck**

Origin:** RG-35 of South Africa**

Crew: 2 + 30

Weight: 20.1 t

Hull Length: 8.4 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 345 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 172.5 km/h

**Overview**

The Roughneck is a brand-new type of IMV, but with influence from other models. When it was introduced, it became an instant bestseller, as it has defense levels and unusual powers that rendered it in a class of its own.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Roughneck looks virtually identical to the RG-35, except larger and with a sleeker look. However, it has modular armor and even reactive armor plates, which is odd for an IMV. Its cabin part also looks distinct, more based on the ZiL Punisher.

**Weapons**

It has a single weapon station, but is designed to carry weapons of a smaller caliber, with good reasons. The biggest possible are the sniper cannon and the 30-mm assault machine gun.

**Other Traits**

Being MRAP and having a high level of protection are not what make the Roughneck stand out. It has two unique powers, which have not been reverse-engineered for some reason: its ability to turn its front axle of two wheels into claws, and its ability to dig into the earth. The Roughneck can use its mecha-claws to slash at enemies, but they are especially used to dig into the earth. When it does, **the Roughneck burrows into the earth**, and can hide with ease. Even better, its roof hatches are designed to allow the troops to get out very quickly. Thus, the Roughneck is called the "Ground Spawner" for good reasons.

**RG-31 Nighthawk**

Origin:** RG-31 Nyala of South Africa**

Crew: 2 + 20

Weight: 7.28 t

Hull Length: 7.4 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 3.47 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 172.5 km/h

**Overview**

The RG-31 Nighthawk is one of the Senshazon variants of the RG-31 Nyala, which is famous for its use in peacekeeping efforts, both Human and Senshazon. The Noran version has Noran perks, such as a Hyper Trophy APS (albeit smaller).

**Armor and Appearance**

The RG-31 Nighthawk looks like any RG-31 Nyala models, but bigger. All variants of this vehicle "family" are designed for mine blast protection, small-arms defense, and high mobility. Hence, they are decently armored.

**Weapons**

It has a single weapon station, designed for a variety of weapons, such as the 30-mm assault machine gun. The vehicle has firing ports, although this is not unique to the vehicle. Unlike most RG-31 versions, this one's weapon station can also accommodate a 155-mm mortar.

**Other Traits**

All RG-31 variants also have one unique magical perk: peacekeeping aura. This reduces the chance of rioting, vandalism, and other forms of violence, which is integral.

**Minotaur**

Origin:** Matador **and **Marauder of South Africa**

Crew: 2 + 24

Weight: 14.5 t

Hull Length: 7.5 m

Width: 3.3 m

Height: 3.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 360 km/h (120 km/h as robotic killer)

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h (240 km/h as robotic killer)

**Overview**

The Minotaur is a unique beast. It looks like a better-designed, newer version of the Matador, which is the only vehicle of its weight class with such a high level of protection. Even better, it has magical perks that grant it a unique role in warfare.

**Armor and Appearance**

The Minotaur looks like an armored, over-sized Humvee. However, it has more armor, better protection systems, and even an improved engine. It also has a unique power: transformation.

The above is its default "normal" form. However, once activated, it becomes more of a quadrupedal, robotic monster. In this form, it gains about 2 t more weight, and loses some carrying power (from 2 + 24 to 2 + 12), in return for double the protection level, four clawed legs, and a giant crushing mouth! Hence, the Minotaur has a dual function: as a troop carrier and as a **vanguard charger**.

**Weapons**

It has a single weapon station, equipped with a variety of weapons. The most common is a gun turret that wields twin 30-mm assault machine guns.

**Other Traits**

In its robotic form, the Minotaur can run incredibly fast. It can run at only about 120 km/h on roads, but can run a whopping 240 km/h off-road! Hence, it is especially useful for surprise attacks in off-terrain places. Hence, it is more of a monstrous infantry unit, ambushing enemies like a pack of wolves or even a pride of lions. The single weapon station still functions.

**MaxxPro NX**

Origin: **International MaxxPro of USA/Israel**

Crew: 2 + 20

Weight: 19.65 t

Hull Length: 7.7 m

Width: 3.51 m

Height: 3.92 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

**Overview**

The MaxxPro NX is the Noran version of the International MaxxPro. It was originally supposed to be eliminated, but its unique magic rendered it reliable and filled an important niche. So, it is still in service.

**Armor and Appearance**

The MaxxPro NX looks virtually identical to the MaxxPro XL and Plus, except larger and sleeker. Like most IMVs, it is designed to resist mine attacks. The Noran version, however, has Hyper Trophy APS and other Noran perks.

**Weapons**

It is usually fitted with a roof-mounted and shielded 30-mm assault machine gun.

**Other Traits**

The MaxxPro NX and the other MaxxPro variant (in Saunderia) are the only vehicles with a unique magical perk: the ability to avoid rollover. For almost all vehicles, even Senshazonian ones, if they roll over, the girls have to push them back up. The MaxxPro variants, however, can immediately go back up! This allows the MaxxPro to travel in high-rollover areas with ease.


	30. MF Vehicles I: All Four Major Units

**MF Vehicles I: Overview and All Four Major Vehicles**

MF Vehicles, or Multi-Function Vehicles, are distinct from other categories. They tend to be troop carrier vehicles, but modified to be able to adapt to a variety of tasks. Some are modular in design, so that they have interchangeable mission modules. Others simply are very easy to readjust. In general, they are designed to adapt to a wide variety of roles, which saves money. However, they have their pros and cons, which is why they do not always dominate.

In NOR, they have three types of MF vehicles: major, minor, and "Noran Humvee." Major MF vehicles are the typical MF vehicles, the kind that most Senshazons have:

-Boxer NOR

-Wrecker

-Megapode

-King Lynx

Minor MF vehicles are the Minku family members, which are designed to be even smaller than those of major ones. They are more like tankettes in terms of size:

-Minku 1

-Minku 2

-Minku 3

The Noran Humvees are those that are systematically based on the Humvee model:

-Raphee

-Winner

-Dragonhawk

-Desert Queen

Below shows all four major Multi-Function vehicles:

**Boxer NOR**

Origin:** Boxer MRAV of Germany/Netherlands/UK**

Crew: ?

Weight: 33-36.5 t

Hull Length: 8.88 m

Width: 3.99 m

Height: 3.37 m

Maximum Road Speed: 309 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

**Overview**

The Boxer NOR is the Noran version of the Senshazon upgrade of the Boxer Multi-Role Armored Vehicle, a famous 8X8x wheeled APC. It is famous for its modular structure, great off-road mobility, and the fact that three Senshazon states use a variant of it: NOR, San Gloria Empire, and Freistaat Kuromorimine. It is the only **8X8 wheeled, non-amphibious** MF vehicle of NOR.

**Description**

All Boxer variants, regardless of national use, look like the original German-based Boxer vehicle, except larger and sleeker. It has a modular type of armor, which is also designed to resist mines. In fact, the Boxer has low radar and acoustic signatures, as well as various stealth capabilities. Combined with its unusually good off-road mobility, the Boxer proved both versatile and reliable.

The Boxer NOR has a famous look. It has a modular structure. Its front is rigid, permanent platform, where the crew was mostly situated in. The back is the removable mission module chassis. This is the part that allows a wide variety of modules to be swapped.

The Boxer NOR is fitted with Noran perks, such as the Hyper Trophy APS and Noran versions of both armor and protection systems.

**Roles**

It has a weapon station, armed with various types of weapons, such as a 30-mm assault machine gun, a missile launcher, and an 80-mm grenade launcher.

However, the mission module can be modified to accommodate larger gun turrets, depending on the variants. Due to its flexible chassis, it has many variants (**bolded are nuclear**):

-Default utility APC: 3 + 16

-Raised APC: 3 + 32

-**Nuclear APC**: 4 + 64 (yes, NOR is distinct in adding a nuclear reactor!)

-IFV: 3 + 10-16, depending on turret models (larger means smaller cargo)

-**Nuclear IFV**: 4 + 20-32, depending on turret models

-**Medical nuclear ambulance**: 6

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 155-mm or 210-mm mortar

-Fire support vehicle: 4, with a 140-mm gun and twin 60-mm cannons

-FSV: 4, with three 90-mm cannons

-**Nuclear FSV**: 5, with a 175-mm gun and twin 105-mm autocannons (due to the reactor)

-**Repair nuclear vehicle**: 5

-MLRS carrier: 4, with twin rocket packs, much like the original M270

-**Nuclear reactor carrier**: 4, carrying a nuclear reactor

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

**Other Traits**

The Boxer NOR is one of the most common of all vehicles in NOR. The Boxer NOR is also the only Boxer type designed to carry a nuclear reactor.** Equipping a vehicle with a nuclear reactor is very common in NOR, and a vehicle usually has one crew member (a reactor inspector) to maintain the reactor.**

**Wrecker**

Origin:** Badger of Finland/South Africa **and **Havoc of USA**

Crew: ?

Weight: 19-27.6 t

Hull Length: 9.27 m

Width: 3.84 m

Height: 4.44 m

Maximum Road Speed: 318 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 162 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 65 km/h

**Overview**

The Wrecker is the newest of the MF vehicles in NOR. Since its introduction, it has become one of the most common vehicles in NOR, as it proves reliable, versatile, and unpredictable in combat. It is the** amphibious, 8X8 wheeled** MF vehicle.

**Description**

The Wrecker has a unique history. It is the Noran version of both the Badger and the Havoc. However, it was already in the arsenal in the past, but it was removed, as it was deemed unnecessary. However, while exploring the regions of Sulubi, some keen-eyed Norans realized that all of the multi-function vehicles had one key weakness: no amphibious power. After some convincing, Miho let these girls form a new organization, and create a brand-new one, because they needed to prove it. Plus, they convinced her that it would be a token of appreciation to the Jatkosota Fennoska, which actually donated (yes, donated) some Patria AMV models, including the old Badger models and the Havoc of USA.

**One thing to note: the Patria AMV models are infamous for their rolling charges. Fennoskans (those from Jatkosota Fennoska) are already famous enough, but their models are unlike anything else. All Patria AMV models are not only heavily armored; they can roll into battle. These "death rolls" are known to crush tanks; even heavy tanks can sometimes be crushed to the point of being decommissioned! Due to this, all turrets and weapons are designed to either come into the chassis, or be armored to the point of being resistant to damage.**

So, the new company, the Wolverine Badger Inc., then took the old Badger models, and introduced a brand-new type of vehicle. It is the **only amphibious multi-function vehicle in NOR**, and it is being rapidly produced. Miho was impressed, both with the design and the girls' reasoning. It will prove to be even better than expected. Not too surprisingly, many users are Fennoskan-Norans. Unlike the original Badger, this one is designed with a modular structure, so that multiple variants are possible.

Like the original Havoc, the Wrecker is designed to be able to hold a wide variety of protection systems.

**Roles**

It has a single but modular turret structure, which can be fitted with various weapons. A de facto default weapon is a 60-mm cannon and coaxial 30-mm assault machine gun. However, the structure is designed to wield a wide variety of modules (bolded are nuclear):

-Default IFV: 3 + 16

-APC: 3 + 24

-Heavy IFV: 3 + 10 (equipped with a 125-mm gun)

-**Nuclear IFV**: 4 + 32 (sacrifices amphibious speed in return for greater performance due to reactor)

-FSV: 4, with a 140-mm gun or twin 125-mm guns

-**Nuclear FSV**: 5, with a 155-mm or 175-mm gun

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm, 195-mm, or 210-mm mortar

-Missile carrier: 4

-MLRS carrier: 3, with a single rocket pack

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-**Nuclear reactor carrier**: 4

**Other Traits**

The Wrecker is one of the few vehicles designed to carry a nuclear reactor. However, it is less common to carry one, as seen in only three types above. All are amphibious, except for those that carry a reactor. Still, it proves to be a model that now defines much of NOR.

**Megapode**

Origin:** Mbombe of South Africa**

Crew: ?

Weight: 16-27 t

Hull Length: 8.72 m

Width: 3.55 m

Height: 3.34 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

**Overview**

The Megapode is a brand-new design, but clearly based on the Mbombe APC. Designed for a full spectrum of operations, ranging from conventional warfare to peacekeeping, the Megapode is unusual in being a rather well-armed APC, rather than as a true IFV. It is the **6X6 wheeled** MF vehicle of NOR.

**Description**

The Megapode looks like a sleek vehicle with six wheels, just like the original Mbombe. It has a flat bottom hull, which reduces the height of the vehicle (hence, a lower silhouette to reduce target profile). It has add-on, modular armor and a strong amount of resistance to mines.

Its turret is oddly strong. A standard weapon equipment is a 36-mm assault machine gun and a 15.7-mm machine gun. It can be equipped with something as strong as a 90-mm gun!

**Roles**

The Megapode is technically not modular in structure. However, it is quite easy to readjust, with multiple variants:

-Default utility APC: 3 + 16

-Raised APC: 3 + 24

-IFV: 3 + 14 (equipped with at least one 40-mm assault machine gun)

-FSV: 4, with a 140-mm, twin 125-mm semi-autocannons, or a series of gun-and-missile systems

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm mortar

**Other Traits**

The Megapode is designed for a variety of missions, much in general for missions that are not as intensive. It is a reliable model.

**King Lynx**

Origin:** Lynx KF-41 of Germany**

Crew: ?

Weight: 44-48 t, but 50-60 t with add-on armor

Hull Length: 8.73 m

Width: 4.6 m

Height: 4.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

**Overview**

The King Lynx is the Noran version of the Rheinmetall Lynx IFV. It is the heaviest of all Noran MF vehicles, and it has a modular design. It is the only **tracked **MF vehicle of NOR, and it is one of the heaviest, most protected vehicles in the world.

**Description**

The King Lynx looks more like a tank, than a MF vehicle. However, it uses proven and readily available components wherever possible, in order to reduce production and maintenance costs. It also has a modular design, which allows for a wide variety of interchangeable mission modules.

Even with proven sub-systems and systems, the King Lynx is incredibly advanced and heavily protected. It has a five-tier protection system, giving it more of a protection of an advanced tank. Plus, it has very advanced targeting systems, which are more common on tanks. Hence, some Noran affably call it "MF tank."

**Roles**

Its mission module design is even more designed to accommodate more different types of weapons, armor, and other systems. Its weapon stations are closely intertwined with the modules, so it has no secondary armament. Indeed, it has more nuclear variants than any other vehicle types in NOR (bolded are nuclear):

-IFV: 3 + 24

-Fortress IFV: 3 + 30 (special raised module that has improved firing ports)

-Heavy IFV: 3 + 20 (with twin 125-mm semi-autocannons)

-**Nuclear IFV**: 4 + 60 (with twin 125-mm semi-autocannons and a single 40-mm assault machine gun)

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-APC: 3 + 30

-Heavy APC: 3 + 40

-**Nuclear APC**: 4 + 80

-**Nuclear ambulance**: 5

-**Nuclear repair vehicle**: 5

-**Nuclear bio-repair vehicle**: 6

-SPG: 3, with a NAGM turret

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm, a 195-mm, or a 210-mm mortar

-MLRS carrier: 4, with up to four rocket packs

-Fortress vehicle: 6, with a series of assault machine guns, missile launchers, and grenade launchers

-**Nuclear reactor carrier**: 4

-**Nuclear factory replicator**: 5, which utilizes a special special reactor-factory that can manufacture drones, mechs, and other equipment

-Railgun carrier: 6, with a 300-mm true railgun, which can fire shells up to 100 miles away!

**Other Traits**

The King Lynx is one of the most powerful all Senshazon vehicles. It is one of the most versatile, and has proven to be a great model. Despite being average in cost, many Norans love to use it.


	31. MF Vehicles II: The Minku Family

**MF Vehicles II: The Minku Family**

Minkus are tankette-vehicles. They are based on the Wiesel vehicles, a class of German vehicles that are among the very few tankettes in existence. NOR and Freistaat Kuromorimine are the only Senshazon states that use the Wiesel variants.

**Minku 1**

Origin:** Wiesel 1 of West Germany**

Crew: 2

Weight: 2.75-4.78 t

Hull Length: 4.26 m

Width: 2.8 m

Height: 2.9 m

Maximum Road Speed: 255 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 170 km/h

**Overview**

The Minku 1 (Japanese for "mink") is a dramatic upgrade of the older Noran Frettchen 1, which is the Noran version of the Wiesel 1. It is one of the smallest and lightest vehicles in Senshazon warfare.

**Description**

The Minku 1 looks like a sleek tankette. It has improved systems, from better tracks and engine to improved forms of armor and weapons. The default form uses a 30-mm assault machine gun. The vehicle is mostly used for expeditionary missions, because it is light, tracked, and easy to maintain. Due to the simplicity of its design, it is easily adapted.

**Roles**

Known variants are:

-Reconnaissance vehicle

-FSV, using a 30-mm assault machine gun

-Missile carrier

-Bio-repair vehicle

**Other Traits**

The Minku 1 is one of the lightest Noran vehicles. It is highly versatile, and despite lacking many advanced features, is one of the most useful vehicles.

**Minku 2**

Origin:** Wiesel 2 of Germany**

Crew: 2-3

Weight: 2.8-6.28 t

Hull Length: 5.2 m

Width: 2.85 m

Height: 2.7-3.11 m

Maximum Road Speed: 265 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

**Overview**

The Minku 2 is a furthermore development of the older Noran Frettchen 2, which is based on the Wiesel 2. Like the Wiesel 2, the Minku 2 has an extended hull, better armor, and a better engine than the Minku 1. Like the Minku 1, it is a multipurpose carrier, used for a wide range of missions, but more versatile than the Minku 1 due to its size and superb performance.

**Description**

The Minku 2 looks like a miniature, tracked APC. Due to its size, it can hold more protection systems than the Minku 1. Hence, it is more reliable and more common than the Minku 1. Like the Minku 1, the Minku 2 is easily adapted.

**Roles**

The Minku 2 has more variants than the Minku 1:

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 2

-Ambulance: 3

-Repair vehicle: 3

-APC: 2 + 8

-Mortar carrier: 3, with a 155-mm mortar

-Missile carrier: 3

-Tankette: 3, with a 90-mm autocannon

-Light patrol vehicle: 3, with a 36-mm autocannon

**Other Traits**

The Minku 2 is one of the most common vehicles in NOR. It is designed to be essentially an improved version of the Minku 1.

**Minku 3**

Origin:** Wiesel 2 of Germany**

Crew: 2-3

Weight: 3.8-7.78 t

Hull Length: 6.14 m

Width: 2.9 m

Height: 3.09-4.11 m

Maximum Road Speed: 265 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

**Overview**

The Minku 3 is an even better version of the Minku 2, rendering the Minku 3 the best of the three Minkus. It is the biggest and most advanced of the three. It is designed to be more modular, allowing the Minku 3 to adapt to a wider variety of tactics. It is essentially an improved version of the Minku 2.

**Description**

The Minku 3 looks like a bigger version of the Minku 2. Due to its size, it is the only variant of the Minku that can hold certain tank-level protection systems, such as the Hyper Trophy APS. This also renders the Minku 3 the most expensive of the three Minku vehicles, but it is also the safest of the three.

**Roles**

The Minku 3 is even more variable than Minku 2:

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 2 (but with more surveillance systems than the Minku 2)

-Ambulance: 3

-Repair vehicle: 3

-APC: 2 + 12

-IFV: 2 + 8

-Mortar carrier: 3, with a 155-mm, 195-mm, or 210-mm mortar

-Tankette: 3, with a 90-mm or 105-mm autocannon

-Light patrol vehicle: 3, with twin 30-mm assault machine guns

-Missile carrier: 3

-Heavy patrol vehicle: 3, with twin missile launchers and a 36-mm assault machine gun

-Drone carrier: 3

**Other Traits**

The Minku 3 is the one most used in very dangerous missions. While the Minkus are generally small and mobile, they are generally not well-armored, so that they are usually used in lighter missions. The Minku 3 is the only one big and capable enough to carry some tank-level protection systems. Hence, they are the only ones that frequent battlefields with tanks!


	32. MF Vehicles III: The Noran Humvees

**MF Vehicles III: The Noran Humvees**

These four last vehicles of NOR are called "Noran Humvees," because of their appearance and similar purposes. All of them are 4X4 wheeled utility vehicles, designed for a wide variety of purposes, just like the original Humvee. Each Noran Humvee is manufactured by a single company, which ensures that each vehicle still serves a role in warfare.

* * *

**Raphee**

Origin: Many US models, but especially the **Oshkosh Alpha **and **Ceradyne BULL of USA**

Crew: ?

Weight: 16.74-18.94 t, but up to 29.24 t for SPG

Hull Length: 7.27 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

**Overview**

The Raphee is the most changed of the four Noran Humvees. Although it retained its name, the Raphee is very different, as it is now the heaviest of all Noran Humvees. Hence, it is more of a heavy military unit, rather than a mere Humvee-based vehicle.

Originally, it was supposed to be eliminated from the list of vehicles. However, the Raphee Company, the one in charge, decided to simply make theirs the largest and heaviest of all Noran Humvees. The risky move saved it.

**Description**

Its design is based on a variety of models, from the original Humvee to the Oshkosh M-ATV, the Oshkosh L-ATV, and the Oshkosh Alpha of USA. Specifically, it looks like the Oshkosh Alpha, but definitely much bigger and stronger-looking.

Even better, it is the only Noran Humvee to be able to undergo a special transformation, going from a 4X4 chassis to a 6X6 chassis. This form allows the Raphee to carry even more troops and cargo, in return for being bigger and heavier. Those marked with an * (asterisk) are only possible in 6X6 mode; the rest can be in 4X4 or 6X6. Thus, the Raphee fills the niche of being able to wield the largest guns of all Noran Humvees; it is the only one that can wield a NAGM turret!

**Roles**

Being not only the largest and heaviest of all Noran Humvees, but also being the only one capable of transforming into a 6X6 wheeled model, the Raphee fills specific roles, mostly heavy variants (bolded are nuclear and 6X6, since the reactor is too heavy for a 4X4 vehicle):

-General utility vehicle: 2 + 24

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 6

-APC: 2 + 34

-Heavy APC: 2 + 56*

-**Nuclear APC**: 3 + 112*

-IFV: 2 + 22

-Heavy IFV: 2 + 36*

-**Nuclear IFV**: 3 + 72*

-Bio-repair vehicle: 5

-**Nuclear bio-repair vehicle**: 6*

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm, 195-mm, or 210-mm mortar (1-2 mortars)

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 265-mm or 300-mm mortar*

-FSV: 4, with a 125-mm gun

-FSV: 5, with eight 90-mm guns!

-**Nuclear reactor carrier**: 5*

-Missile carrier: 4

-MLRS carrier: 4, with one rocket pack

-MLRS carrier: 4, with two rocket packs*

-SPG: 3, with the NAGM turret*

-Factory carrier: 5, designed to create machines and electronics on the spot

-**Nuclear factory carrier**: 6*

**Other Traits**

The Raphee Company is the main company that makes the Raphee models. Due to the size and capacity of the vehicles, the Raphee Company is mostly in charge of construction and other heavy projects.

**Winner**

Origin: **First Win of Thailand**

Crew: ?

Weight: 13 t

Hull Length: 7.5 m

Width: 3.45 m

Height: 3.65 m

Maximum Road Speed: 330 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 165 km/h

**Overview**

The Winner is an interesting type of Humvee-like vehicle. Unlike the Raphee, which is based on a variety of American vehicles, the Winner is inspired by the First Win of Thailand. It looks like typical MRAP vehicle, which is one reason for its simplicity and versatility. The Win Take All (WTA) is the main company in charge of its production and distribution.

**Description**

The Winner looks virtually like the First Win, both having a distinctly shaped front. Although it does not seem much special, the WTA states that it is designed to be easily customized. Indeed, this is one reason that the Winner is popular: many girls have it customized for their own preference. Customization can range from paints to additions of odd tails.

**Roles**

The Winner is much like a Humvee in terms of versatility and cost. In the case of the Winner, it has a bizarre magical perk: whenever a vehicle is finally made, it has about 10% chance of suddenly duplicating! This happens only once per vehicle, but whenever it happens, the WTA saves a lot of money. Variants include:

-General utility vehicle: 1 + 20

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-APC: 1 + 29

-Light patrol vehicle: 3 + 6 (carrying a 60-mm autocannon)

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm mortar

-FSV: 4, with twin 90-mm guns or a 125-mm gun

-Missile carrier: 4

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Bio-repair vehicle: 5

**Other Traits**

The WTA has become a prominent company, partly because of a combination of clever advertising, strong work ethic, and magic. It is a prime example of how magic alone does not make everything, but magic does help a lot. The Winner's unusual perk has allowed the company to save thousands and millions of dollars and some resources.

**Dragonhawk**

Origin: **Pindad Komodo of Indonesia **and **ZiL Punisher of Russia**

Crew: ?

Weight: 8-10 t

Hull Length: 6.56 m

Width: 3.25 m

Height: 3.15 m

Maximum Road Speed: 360 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

**Overview**

The Dragonhawk is perhaps the most unique-looking of all Noran Humvees. It is really a fusion of two models: the Pindad Komodo and the ZiL Punisher. Functionally, it is much like the former, but its overall appearance is clearly of the latter. It is not as intense-looking as the Punisher, as its cabin is more compact and is clearly designed to fit a Humvee frame. It is an effective design.

**Description**

As said above, the Dragonhawk looks like a sleek version of the Pindad Komodo, except that the cabin looks like the Punisher's. Hence, the Dragonhawk is unmistakable.

In the polls about the older Humvee-like designs, the Dragonhawk won the most votes, which is why it stayed. The Dino Raptor Company thanked the company for choosing its design, and has continually improved it.

**Roles**

The Dragonhawk is a versatile model, with many variants:

-General utility vehicle: 2 + 16

-APC: 2 + 30

-Battering ram: 4 (an odd role, this is basically the vehicle either slamming into a gate, or using a chain to pull it away)

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-Missile carrier: 4

-FSV: 4, with twin 75-mm guns or a 125-mm gun

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Bio-repair vehicle: 5

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm mortar

**Other Traits**

The Dino Raptor Company is focused on trying to make their vehicle stand out. Due to a promise made to Pravda, the DRC focuses on trying to avoid making it look just like the Punisher. It is a good rival to the Winner.

**Desert Queen**

Origin: **Plasan Sand Cat of Israel**

Crew: ?

Weight: 6.9-7.1 t

Hull Length: 6.03 m

Width: 3.03 m

Height: 3.24 m

Maximum Road Speed: 420 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 185 km/h

**Overview**

The Desert Queen is one of the most popular vehicles in NOR. It is extremely popular, due to its aesthetics, excelling handling, and great acceleration for an armored vehicle. It is the lightest of all Noran Humvees, but it is incredibly beloved; some Senshazons migrate into NOR, just to drive it!

**Description**

The Desert Queen looks like a Humvee, except "cuter and more feminine" according to many Norans and Senshazons. Indeed, it is considered to be one of the "cutest" of all vehicles in NOR. When the vehicle did not win first place, the Sand Cat Company, the one in charge of its production, decided to drastically upgrade it, renaming it to its current name. Since then, many Norans express regret for not voting for it!

**Roles**

The Desert Queen has some variants:

-General utility vehicle: 2 + 16

-APC: 2 + 24

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 4

-Missile carrier: 4

-FSV: with twin 36-mm assault machine guns or a single 105-mm autocannon

-Light patrol vehicle: 2 + 8 (with a 40-mm assault machine gun or a sniper cannon)

-Bio-repair vehicle: 4

-Sniper vehicle: 4, with a single, specially-designed sniper cannon

**Other Traits**

The Sand Cat Company works hard to produce and maintain the Desert Queen. From "kawaii" to "incredibly lovely," the Desert Queen has become famous. In fact, the SCC also works on the tourism industry, using the Desert Queen as a magnet; it works a lot.

* * *

**WOW! I have finished up the ENTIRE list of vehicles of NOR.**

**As you can see, I went "Yukari" with this data, so I am proud of it!**

**So, if you have finished, thank you for bearing with me!**

**I am not including infantry or other non-vehicular units for now...**

**I hope this series helps.**

**Panzer vor!**


	33. MF Vehicles IV: The Mantis

**MF Vehicles IV: The Mantis**

Originally, the Noran Humvees were supposed to be the last chapter. However, while surfing the Internet, I discovered that Israel once again did the unthinkable:

Imagine wearing the same type of helmets used by aircraft pilots, except have tank crew use them.

OK, that was weird but cool.

Now, how about a vehicle with a cockpit that feels more like driving an aircraft?

The result is this:

* * *

**Mantis NEO**

Origin:** Mantis of Israel**

Crew: ?

Weight: 3-6 t

Hull Length: 5.6-6.1 m

Width: 2.5-3.0 m

Height: 2.2-2.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 360 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

**Overview**

The Mantis NEO (Newly Empowered and Operated) is the Noran version of the Mantis ATV, a newly designed light patrol vehicle. It is unlike any vehicle in both Senshazon and Human worlds. It underscores the ingenuity of Israeli military companies. It is one of the most advanced vehicles ever, and one of the lightest ever.

**Description**

The Mantis NEO is unmistakable, with its clean sleek design and a welded appearance that renders it looking almost like a Lego design. Indeed, when it appeared, it made such a stir; many Senshazons gave it a variety of nicknames, ranging from "space buggy" to even "Lego-mobile." It clearly shows that it is ultra-advanced for a 4X4 vehicle.

It has multiple features that make it unique and bizarre. For one thing, the front cabin's interior is designed more like an aircraft cockpit, with the driver seated in front and in the middle. This allows for an enhanced field of vision and optimal control of the various digital systems in the cabin. The commander and the gunner seat behind.

The Mantis NEO, like the original Mantis, also is modular in design. It has modular armor, allowing it to add on armor plates thick enough to block certain tank shots. It also has a modular platform, allowing the vehicle to accommodate a variety of roles in combat. The "floating floor" system also protects the crew (and loaded soldiers) from dangerous mines. The Mantis NEO is fully equipped with a variety of camouflage systems, ranging from thermal resistance to even invisibility!

Even better, the vehicle is designed with foldable weapons systems, which can retract into the armored shell, depending on the mission module.

**Roles**

The Mantis NEO is one of the very lightest of all vehicles in Senshazonia. Combined with ultra-advanced features, this vehicle is considered a little overpowered. Unless noted, all weapons systems in the Mantis family are designed to be retractable. It has multiple variants:

-General utility vehicle: 3 + 4 (equipped with a 15.7-mm or 17.7-mm machine gun turret that can be retracted)

-APC: 3 + 12

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 4

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm mortar

-Missile carrier: 4

-Light FSV: 4, with a 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine gun turret

-FSV: 4, with a 45-mm assault machine gun (cannot be retracted)

-FSV: 4, with a 90-mm cannon (cannot be retracted)

-Heavy FSV: 4, with twin 30-mm assault machine guns (cannot be retracted)

-Heavy FSV: 4, with a 125-mm gun (cannot be retracted)

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Bio-repair vehicle: 4

-Sniper vehicle: 4, with a single sniper cannon

**Other Traits**

The Mantis NEO is one of the newest vehicles of NOR, and it became an instant hit. Thousands of vehicles have been produced, and Miho herself even drives one herself!

**Mantis HOT**

Origin:** Mantis of Israel**

Crew: ?

Weight: 4-13 t

Hull Length: 6.1-7.4 m

Width: 2.5-3.0 m

Height: 2.2-3.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 360 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 90 km/h (only for amphibious variants)

**Overview**

The Mantis HOT (Heavily Operated and Transformative) is the 6X6 version of the Mantis NEO. It is obviously designed for heavier roles. It is one of the most popular vehicles in NOR.

**Description**

The Mantis HOT is technically the same as the Mantis NEO, but extended to be a 6X6 wheeled vehicle. It shares all of the features of the Mantis NEO, so it is ultra-advanced. However, its extended hull allows it to carry more cargo, more troops, and even carry more systems.

**Roles**

The Mantis HOT is still light for a vehicle of its class, and is still super-strong. It has more variants than the Mantis NEO (unlike NEO, HOT can retract all weapons), including amphibious variants:

-General utility vehicle: 3 + 8 (equipped with a 15.7-mm or 17.7-mm machine gun turret that can be retracted)

-APC: 3 + 24

-Amphibious APC: 3 + 18

-IFV: 3 + 16 (with a 30-mm assault machine gun)

-Amphibious IFV: 3 + 12

-Amphibious reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-Mortar carrier: 5, with twin 155-mm or 210-mm mortars

-Amphibious mortar carrier: 5, with a single 155-mm or 210-mm mortar

-Missile carrier: 4

-Amphibious missile carrier: 4

-MLRS carrier: 4, with a single rocket pack

-Light patrol vehicle: 4 + 4, with twin 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine gun turret

-Amphibious FSV: 4, with a 45-mm assault machine gun

-FSV: 4, with a 90-mm or 125-mm cannon

-Heavy FSV: 4, with triple 30-mm or 36-mm assault machine guns!

-Heavy FSV: 4, with a 140-mm gun

-Amphibious ambulance: 4

-Amphibious repair vehicle: 4

-Amphibious bio-repair vehicle: 5

-Amphibious sniper vehicle: 4, with a single sniper cannon, ultra-long

-Railgun vehicle: 5, with an experimental 165-mm railgun!

**Other Traits**

The Mantis HOT is also an instant hit. It is used much like normal Humans use minivans and pickup trucks.


End file.
